Loyal to Speed
by Masterob
Summary: Set after Friendship Dimensions and A Little Fight for Freedom, Rainbow Dash ends up in Sonic's world, where she befriends the blue hedgehog as they figure out a way to get Rainbow back home, with Rainbow becoming a Freedom Fighter in the process. What happens however when Tails becomes jealous of Sonic's new friend?
1. Rainbow over Mobius

**They're Fast, they're blue, they're cocky, they're loyal, and they're coming together. (Wow that was lame, but who cares?)**

* * *

Rainbow Dash had just engaged in battle with King Sombra in an effort to help free Equestria from his evil grasp as well as help The Cutie Mark Crusaders, she and her friends held their own, however Sombra in a last ditch effort had seperated the Elements of Harmony by sending them through different portals leading to different worlds.

Rainbow Dash had flown through the portal for a while before landing on the other side, in a world strange to her.

"Huh!? Never seen this place before, looks a bit Jungle like" she flew around a bit, looking for signs of life, "Wonder if I'll find anypony around here...I wonder if there's even ponies in this world at all?"

She searched around a bit and then found the strangest thing, "Is that a...blue hedgehog? And is he fighting...robots?"

Indeed Rainbow Dash had spotted Sonic the Hedgehog attempting to liberate a village from control of Dr. Eggman.

Sonic attacked each of the robots with his homing attack, much to Rainbow Dash's amazement.

"Wow that hedgehog has skills!"

The robots fired lasers at Sonic but he dodged them flawlessly and destroyed the robots.

"Man, where's the challenge?" he asked.

One robot tried to sneak up on Sonic with a lance sword but Sonic jumped and back flipped to the other side and then did a sweep kick and then jumped and slammed down with a bounce attack.

"What does Eggman use to build you guys? This is the cheapest metal I've ever seen", at that point Eggman himself attempted to sneak up behind Sonic.

"Look out hedgehog guy!"

"Hedgehog guy?" Sonic turned around and saw Eggman attempt to blast him but he managed to move and hit a homing attack on Eggman, knocking his pod back.

Eggman retreated, "I'll get you next time Hedgehog!"

He flew off with Sonic just watching, "Yeah when my back's turned open season but once I'm ready for a fight just fly away", Sonic sighed, "Typical Eggman, though I do owe some credit to whoever warned me".

Sonic looked around to see if he can find whoever helped him then noticed Rainbow Dash in the sky, "Huh? Is that a Pegasus? That's new"

Rainbow waved at Sonic when he caught glance of her.

"Hey! You the one who warned me?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow nodded and flew up to him, "Yeah, that dude was going in for a sneak attack, I wasn't gonna let that happen"

"Thanks, really owe you one"

Rainbow waved it off, "It's no big deal, though I could use your help with something important"

"Sure thing, what do you need help with?"

"Well this might sound crazy but I'm from another world, or basically another dimension"

Sonic chuckled a bit, "Hey I've been to different worlds and different dimensions before, so I believe you, that would explain you being a Pegasus, not that common in this world, you don't even look Mobian, you don't have hands or feet, you look like an Earth Pony"

Rainbow got confused, "Huh? How can I be an Earth Pony? We just established I'm a Pegasus"

"I know, I meant a pony from Earth, another planet, what did you think I meant?"

"Where I'm from, an Earth Pony is a type of pony that doesn't have wings or horns, they make up for it by being physically stronger though"

"Makes sense', Sonic tapped his chin, then realized, "Wait horns? You have unicorns too?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No, those are rare too, I don't think I've ever seen one"

"Wow, I guess I'm one of a kind in this world"

"Nothing wrong with being one of a kind"

"Well I need to find a way back to my world, I don't suppose you can help, you said you're familiar with multi-dimensions"

"I think I can figure something out, might be a bit hard though, but after everything I've done in my time, I think it's very possible, I'll take you back to a village where my friends can help you out"

"Sweet, that would be really helpful"

"No prob, so mind telling me your name?"

"Sure, the name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow said while posing.

"Fastest flyer huh? I gotta see that sometime"

"So what's your name hot shot?"

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm known as the fastest thing alive", Sonic said with a pose of his own.

"Yeah I saw your speed, I'm impressed by that"

"Well I'd like to see your speed"

"Sure, hop on my back and I'll show you", Rainbow said and lowered herself so Sonic can sit.

"Really? You don't mind? I mean I don't think I'm heavy but..."

"It's cool, climb on"

Sonic shrugged, "Alright, if you say so" he got on her back and sat down.

"Where's this village of yours?" Rainbow asked.

"About 20 miles Northeast", Sonic answered.

"Good, Hold on tight", Rainbow said as she got into a starting position.

"Hold on to what?" Sonic said, then Rainbow took off at high speeds in the direction Sonic pointed her to.

Sonic couldn't believe it, she WAS fast, probably as fast as him, he grabbed onto her neck, though made sure not to pull to tight and crush her neck.

They arrived at the location within minutes, Sonic got off, "Whoa that was something, if I weren't so used to running at top speed I would probably be a little dizzy"

Rainbow rubbed her chest, "Thanks, I practice my skills a lot, one day I'm gonna get into The Wonderbolts"

"Wonderbolts? What's that?"

"In my world, The Wonderbolts are a top premiere flying group, the best acrobatic flyers in Equestria"

"That's cool, I bet my friend Tails would like them, he's a flyer too"

Rainbow looked curious, "Tails? Kind of a strange name"

"Well it's his nickname, his real name is Miles Prower, but we all just call him Tails since he has two tails"

"Two tails? How did that happen?"

Sonic shrugged, "No one really knows, some say it's just a birth defect from the pollution that was in this world"

"Wow, so is he a hedgehog like you or..."

Sonic shook his head, "No, he's a fox, all my friends are different species, I'll show you once I introduce you"

Sonic entered the village with Rainbow Dash, several of the citizens not just noticing him, but noticing Rainbow, some even whispered and muttered then Sonic called their attention.

"Sup everyone, this is a new friend, her name is Rainbow Dash, she needs out help so I would like for all of you to be kind and courteous to her"

Everyone waved at Rainbow and she waved back, then did a few poses for the crowd.

"Easy there Dash, don't be a show off...that's my job", Sonic said with a cocky grin.

"Nothing wrong with a little competition", Rainbow said with a cocky grin of her own.

Sonic chuckled and nodded his head, "I guess not"

Soon Sally Acorn had arrived, "Sonic, who is she? Where'd she come from?"

"What no 'Hi Sonic, how you doing'?" Sonic asked, earning a glare from Sally so he decided to simply answer, "Her name is Rainbow Dash, she said she's from another dimension, she needs help getting back to her world"

Sally took a good look at Rainbow, she's not used to seeing Pegusai, "You're from another world?"

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah...is there an issue here or something?"

Sally looked a little displeased at that statement, "Well for one, how did you even get here?"

"I got banished here by an evil King, he did the same to my other friends, except they went to other world, I need to find a way home soon"

Sally took a moment to register that, "An evil King banished you? I hope he really was evil and you're not really a a troublemaker who was banished for any crime you may have committed"

Rainbow got annoyed, "Listen you I'm not gonna just let you say that stuff about-" Rainbow as interrupted when Sonic moved her back a little so he can tell her something privately.

"Hey take it easy Rainbow", Sonic said.

"I'm not gonna let her say crap about me, who does she think she is?"

"Rainbow...that's the princess of this world"

Rainbow felt really awkward now, then turned her attention to Sally, who was standing there with arms crossed and a judgemental face.

"Princess? Wow...awkward"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah...and I know her pretty well and I can safely say that if you annoy her any further...she's probably gonna blow her top and banish you, then you're out of luck"

"Banish me? How? Where to?"

"Don't know, just don't get on her bad side, let her trust you and I guarantee she'll practically be your best friend, she's really nice but years of terror on Eggman left her very cautious about those she doesn't know, a while ago someone in our group had betrayed us, so she's extra cautious around others, especially when it comes to me and Tails"

"Why you and your friend? Any reason?"

"She's kinda my girlfriend...well it's on again-off again, I have commitment issues, and she can't seem to handle that, but she still tries to make it work on occasion, and Tails is like a little brother to her"

Rainbow went wide-eyed, "Your girlfriend's the princess? And you can't commit? That's a sweet deal Sonic, you should commit to that!"

Sonic gave her a 'seriously' look, "I'm not in it cause she's royalty, I'm in it cause I like her, I'd never be shallow enough to date someone just for royalty perks!"

"I still think you're nuts, if someone of royalty liked me I'd definitely commit, well if they're good looking, seems like a sweet deal, and that girl there doesn't seem bad looking, why not just stick with her?"

Sally groaned, "I can hear what you're both saying! Rainbow pony, I would appreciate it if you didn't delve into my personal love life, and Sonic, get over here before you blurt out something stupid!"

Both Sonic and Rainbow Dash groaned as they walked back to Sally.

"Now then, as Sonic told you Rainbow Pony-"

"My name is Rainbow Dash", Rainbow put plainly.

Sally growled a bit, "Ok...Rainbow Dash, as Sonic told you I am the Princess of this world, now I'm not really one to brag about my title but I do demand some degree of respect, both from my people and from outsiders in my world, now if you're story is true and you were banished here by an evil king then I suppose with some of our resources we can locate your dimension and get you back home, until then you're gonna need a place to stay so Sonic..."

Sonic did the gun point with the click noise, "Sally?"

Sally was not amused but she continued, "I'm gonna task you to keep an eye on Rainbow Dash, don't let her out of your sight, she will be bunking with you"

Sonic grinned, "You won't get jealous of a pretty girl staying at my place?"

Rainbow blushed a bit at the pretty girl comment, though she turned her head so no one would see it.

"If you use the term 'pretty girl' loosely then don't worry, I won't be jealous"

Rainbow looked annoyed and got in Sally's face, "You trying to say something to me Princess?"

Sally wasn't intimidated, "Get out of my face before I break yours"

Sonic got in between the two, "Girls, come on, can't we just get along?" Sonic chuckled nervously as Sally and Rainbow turned away from each other.

Sonic sighed, he was gonna have his hands full with this.

* * *

 **That's the start, soon Rainbow Dash will meet the rest of Sonic's friends, including his best friend Tails, how will the rest of them react to Rainbow Dash?**


	2. Chatting with Sonic & Tails

**Rainbow might rival Sonic in Speed, but she may also prove to rival Tails in the skies, bit of double trouble**

* * *

Sonic had entered his place of stay with Rainbow Dash.

"This is your place?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I share it with my friend Tails, he's probably off working on some designs for something, he'll be back soon"

"Cool, I'd like to meet him"

Sonic pulled out a sleeping bag, "Ok then, since you're staying, you'll be sleeping in my bed, I can sleep in this sleeping bag"

Rainbow looked concerned, "Uh Sonic, you don't need to do that, I can sleep in the sleeping bag, I don't wanna take away your bed"

Sonic waved it off, "It's fine, I'm used to sleeping in sleeping bags, when I'm away for a long time I sometimes use a sleeping bag, actually I sometimes sleep on the cold hard ground, well not too hard, I find the softest spot and sleep there"

Rainbow still was unsure, "Well maybe, but..."

"It's fine, just take my bed, a lady needs her beauty sleep after all"

Rainbow looked displeased, "Lady? Beauty sleep? Look you're nice and all but don't start that charm stuff with me, I don't go with that"

Sonic chuckled, "I guess not, sorry about that, I'm only messing with you, but seriously just take the bed, I don't mind the floor"

Rainbow sighed, "Fine, you win"

At that moment, Sonic heard the door open, "That must be Tails, I guess he's home", he went to the front door area nd saw Tails looking at his Miles Electronic.

"Yo Tails, what's up?"

"Fine", Tails barely spoke, he just looked into his device, Sonic decided to try again, "So Tails...been up to anything lately?"

"What can I do? I'm not allowed on missions remember?"

Sonic remembered that Sally had suspended Tails from missions due to him leading an unauthorized team, mainly cause Sally got a little paranoid that one mistake could have caused something to go wrong.

"I know you're bummed but I did warn you"

"Whatever, I'll be in my room"

"Wait, before you go, I have someone I'd like you to meet, we have a guest staying here, she's from another world"

Tails looked interested, "Really? Who?"

"Yo Rainbow! Come meet Tails!" Sonic called out.

Tails watched as he saw Rainbow Dash enter, he was surprised to see a Pegasus pony.

"Tails, this is our new roommate Rainbow Dash, Rainbow this is my best friend Tails"

Rainbow extended her hoof to Tails, "Sup?"

Tails raised his eyebrow and shook her hoof, though initially unsure if that was what she was going for.

"Hi Rainbow Dash, nice to meet you", Tails said somewhat unsure.

"She'll be staying until we can get her back to her world", Sonic said.

"What world is she from?" Tails asked.

"Good question, Rainbow tell us about yourself and this world? I think you said something about it being called 'Equestria' or something", Sonic said.

"Yeah, my world is called 'Equestria', where I am one of the best flyers around, especially in my hometown of Ponyville and my foalhood town of Cloudsdale, I am the local weather pony, I'm in charge of what weather we have that day", Rainbow said.

"Huh? How does that work?" Sonic asked.

"If there needs to be rain, me and my team would gather the clouds together and kick them enough so it causes a rain shower, if it needs to be sunny, we just destroy the clouds"

"That doesn't make logical sense", Tails stated.

"World are different Tails, there's things here that don't make sense on Earth", Sonic pointed out.

"Right, so how did you get here?" Tails asked.

"Me and my friends were battling an evil pony who calls himself 'King Sombra', he was gonna use his shadow powers to take over the world"

"Shadow powers? Was he all dark, mysterious and brooding?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he also had a thing for crystals"

Sonic looked surprised, "Wow, he reminds me of Mephiles"

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

"He's a guy I once fought, shadowy and looked like crystals, so go on"

"Right, so he had kidnapped some fillies, two of which were sisters to my friend, the other one admired me and I treated her like a little sister, her name is Scootaloo"

"Huh? Just like you Tails, you admired me and you became like my little brother"

"Yeah, then I grew up", Tails muttering the last part under his breath.

Sonic paid no mind and spoke to Rainbow, "Go on"

"Right, so we went to save them, then Sombra took a cheap shot and blasted my friends to different dimensions, I ended up here, I don't know where my other friends went though"

"Wow, so you and your friends, are they like your worlds warriors? Or just random ponies gathered together to fight for freedom like me and my friends?"

"The second part mostly, you see we represent the most powerful magic in our world, The Elements of Harmony, together they make something really strong"

"Reminds me of something we have in this world, The Chaos Emeralds, they have great power too"

Rainbow raised her eyebrow, "Chaos? Isn't that a bad thing?"

"It can be if used negatively, but our positive energy for our friends can turn it into a good thing as Tails himself theorized"

Rainbow looked impressed, "Wow, they are like our elements, you seem to have a Magic of Friendship type thing here too, but with Chaos energy? Oh man I can't wait to tell Discord that, he'll probably freak"

"Discord? Who's he?"

"He's the embodiment of chaos in our world, he believes chaos is all negative energy"

"So he's one of your villains?"

"Well, he reformed, though I don't fully trust him, he is the spirit of chaos after all, he may give into temptation, he still does sometimes"

"Well it's not impossible for him to be peaceful, we have our own embodiment of chaos, in fact its name is Chaos, he only causes destruction when angry, when not angry he's very peaceful", Sonic pointed out.

"Wow, our worlds are almost mirrored", Rainbow said.

"So tell me about these elements", Sonic said.

"Yeah I'd like to hear myself", Tails added.

"Well I represent Loyalty"

"I like that quality in any being", Sonic said.

Tails rolled his eyes, "To an extent" he muttered under his breath.

"My friend Pinkie Pie represents Laughter, she loves the sound of laughter, she always wants to have a party, very quirky too, though she has a tendency to be a little annoying and can bug me on occasion"

"Wow, just like Amy", Sonic said.

"Then there's Rarity, she represents Generosity, very sophisticated and loves jewelry, though can be snooty"

"And that sounds a bit like Rouge", Sonic stated.

"Then there's Fluttershy, the element of Kindness, she's nice to all creatures"

"Sounds like Cream", Sonic said.

"She sounds nice, I'd like to meet her", Tails said.

"She'd like you both as well I'm sure, there's also my friend Applejack who represents honestly, me and her butt heads a lot though, sometimes we debate over strength and speed"

"Wow, that's like Knuckles", Sonic said.

"And finally there's Twilight, the Element of Magic, and the Egghead of our group"

Sonic chuckled, "And that's like Tails"

"Hey!"

"Well it's true"

Rainbow snickered, "Wow, maybe this world is a parallel world to mine"

"That is an interesting theory, we've seen other worlds parallel to ours, even alternate versions of ourselves, for all we know Equestria is something like that, the only different is the ponies and not all genders seem the same", Tails stated.

"Well it's nice to see it shaken up, so you think you and Rotor would be able to hook something up to get Rainbow back home?"

"Probably, I'll see what I can do", Tails said.

"That'd be great if you can, maybe you two can visit and join me in going to a Wonderbolts show"

"Oh yeah, you mentioned The Wonderbolts before, tell Tails about them", Sonic said.

"Who are they?" Tails asked.

"The greatest acrobatic flyers in Equestria, and I'm gonna join them one day, I'm fast enough, I even have the Cutie Mark to prove it", Rainbow said, showing off her cutie mark.

"Cutie Mark? Why is it on your butt?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow looked annoyed, "All cutie marks are on the FLANKS", Rainbow made sure to emphasize that word, "Mine is no different, it is a symbol of my special talent"

"Impressive", Tails said.

"I think you're pretty fast, probably as fast as me"

Rainbow grinned, "Wanna see first hand? How about you and me in a race?"

Sonic sighed, "Not really into racing honestly, I run for fun, not for glory"

"Yet you pride yourself on being the fastest thing alive", Tails said with a bit of attitude.

"Well I'm challenging that, you and me need to have a race, then I'll know I can be the best", Rainbow said.

Sonic sighed, "Fine, we'll race a bit later, for now lets just get you properly settled, I need to know what foods you eat so I can make sure you're properly fed, so why don't we head to the food market and pick out some stuff"

"Sounds cool with me"

"Right, ok Tails I'm gonna take Rainbow Dash, you stay here and do whatever you need to do", Sonic said.

Tails nodded, "Sure thing Sonic"

As they left Tails sighed a bit, "That pony reminds me so much of Sonic, now I have to live with two of them pretty much, that's gonna be such a headache, I hope we can trust her, for all we know she's a robot, her backstory seems a tiny bit suspicious, I'll just keep an eye on her for the time being", Tails the went to his room to work on some mechanics.

Meanwhile Sally is walking through town looking at some notes and figuring out the next plan of attack, then she was approached by Amy Rose.

"Hey Sally! How's it going?"

"Fine", Sally said, not taking her eyes off her work.

"You busy?"

"Kind off", Sally simply jotted some stuff down.

"So...you planning for something or..."

Sally groaned but tried not to lose her patience, "Amy, what is it?"

"Well...I was hoping you could give me, Tails and Cream another shot, I know he messed up last time but don't you think suspending him was a little much? Especially since it was my idea"

Sally glared, "I know it was your idea, Cream confessed when her mom asked, besides I know Tails isn't one to come up with something that foolish on his own, not only is he not going on missions any time soon, your ranking among us is also gonna be jeopardized, for the record, I don't want any of you going out there anytime soon"

"But Tails used to do so well before, and I've pulled my fair share too"

"I know but he's usually with someone, besides Eggman's gotten more dangerous and I won't risk Tails getting captured or killed, I don't know what's happened but it seems like Eggman's plans have gotten more devious, just a few weeks ago I lost several guys trying to take down one of his factories, he's not screwing around anymore, so maybe I jumped the gun in suspending Tails but I did it to keep him safe, his well being is more important to me right now, he probably doesn't like it but it's my job to make the tough calls when his mom or dad aren't around"

"But Sally"

"No buts Amy, just go home, I have a lot of things to handle, between politics around here, Eggman's attacks plus that Pegasus that Sonic found, I've got my hands full"

Amy's curiosity peaked, "Pegasus? What Pegasus? Where did Sonic get a Pegasus from?"

"He found her after he went on one of his unauthorized missions, apparently she's from another world or something, I'm not sure but I'm not too trusting f her right now, she just rubs me the wrong way"

"Wow, who would have thought...so where is she now? I'd like to see her"

"She went with Sonic back to his place where she'll be staying"

Amy's eyes widened, "You're letting a girl we don't know stay with Sonic!?"

"Relax, I'm sure Sonic can handle himself if need be, but for now you need not worry", Sally said.

"I need so worry, I'm not worried about her being an assassin, what if she's really pretty and charms Sonic!"

Sally sighed, "I'd rather not let this turn into some love affair, she's going home anyway so it doesn't matter, but for now it's on him"

Amy groaned, "I hope you know what you're doing Sally"

Sally rolled her eyes, "Whatever Amy"

Amy walked off while Sally pondered, "I hope Sonic knows what he's doing"

* * *

 **Looks like Rainbow's gotten herself into something strange here, she better hope Sonic will be able to help her adjust.**


	3. The Ups and Downs

**Rainbow fights for Freedom**

* * *

Sonic and Rainbow were in the marketplace together, Sonic was explaining what the Freedom Fighters do to Rainbow.

 **"** So this Dr. Eggman creep spends his time attacking villages and building robot armies?"

"Been doing that for years now"

"And he sometimes turns his captives into robots?"

"Sure does, my friend Bunnie nearly got turned into one, though we managed to rescue her, though the price was robotic legs & robotic left arm"

"Wow, that's awful, has she been ok since then?"

"Yeah, she's even used it to her advantage, now granted she'd like to be normal again one day she has no problem using one of Eggman's tricks against him, she prides herself on still having a free mind in the end"

"Sounds like a tough chick, though I wouldn't mind having some robotic limbs to help in my fighting style"

Sonic shook his finger, "Bunnie says having robotic limbs isn't that ideal, it can be a hassle, nothing she can't handle though"

"She still has my respect, I'd like to meet her myself though"

"Sure, lets finish grabbing your food and I'll introduce you"

Rainbow nodded, "Let's go"

They both grabbed the food and walked off towards a nearby training area where The Freedom Fighters were practicing their skills.

"Hey gang, I'd like you to meet a new friend", Sonic said.

They approached the duo, aweing at the sight of Rainbow Dash.

"Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, meet Rainbow Dash", Sonic gestured to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there", Rainbow said.

Bunnie was the first to approach her, "I've heard about you, there's been some ramblings about a Pegasus Sonic found, nice to meet you, let me formally introduce myself, ah am Bunnie Rabbot"

"Sonic's told me about you, how you survived turning into a robot and became an awesome fighter from it!" Rainbow eagerly said.

Bunnie chuckled, "That ah did"

Antoine went to her, "I am Antoine D'Coolette, it is nice to meet you mademoiselle", he said with a bow.

Rainbow chuckled, "You're using that fancy talk, sounds like a waiter I had back home"

Rotor approached her, "And I'm Rotor, nice to meet you Rainbow Dash"

Rainbow nodded, "Same here, it's nice to see you all"

"So tell us sugar, where did you come from? How did you get here? And where will you be staying?"

Rainbow thought a moment, "Well I'm from a place called Equestria, I'm here cause and evil king banished me and I'm staying with Sonic and Tails"

"That's good to hear, mighty kind of Sonic to offer that", Bunnie said.

"Well it was Princess Sally's idea", Rainbow said.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, Sally ruled that, but I don't mind, Rainbow seems like a cool chick, we'll probably be the best of buds"

"True that!"

Bunnie chuckled, "My you two are so alike"

"Funny you should say that, you sorta remind me of one of my friends, she has the same accent you do, and she says 'sugar' too, well she says 'sugarcube' but close enough", Rainbow said.

"Sounds like a nice lady", Bunnie said.

"Yeah, she's also a competitive rival for me, she's strong and pretty athletic, and she does a great job of testing my skills", Rainbow said.

"Oh that's right, Rainbow's like an athlete in her world, me and her might have a little friendly race later, just for fun", Sonic said.

"Wow, you never race for fun", Rotor said.

"Least I can do for Rainbow, until then lets just head back to my place and relax, all of you can come, we can have a bit of a pizza party", Sonic said.

"One of my favorite party types", Rainbow said.

The others nodded in agreement and went to Sonic's place after grabbing some pizza pies, Rainbow and Sonic both telling stories.

"So this Shadow guy is about as fast as you?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, though me mostly relies on the chaos emeralds for his speed, mine's more natural"

"These chaos emeralds sound really strong"

"Yeah, they helped me out a lot, between fighting a monster called Chaos, helping Shadow fight something called 'The Final Hazard', defeating The Metal Overlord, even helping me fight a creature called Solaris"

"Nice to know you can use chaos to your advantage, still would love to see Discord's reaction", Rainbow said.

"Discord, you said he was one of your enemies, I take it you had quite a few enemies", Sonic said.

"Yeah, between him, King Sombra, and one enemy that really sticks out for me is Queen Chrysalis and her army of Changlings"

"Changlings? what are those?" Sonic asked.

"Bunch of bug like creatures that can shapeshift into anything"

That amazed the Freedom Fighters.

"Wow, hate to fight an army of shapeshifters", Sonic said.

"Yeah, they tried masquerading as me and my friends but we all knew each other really well so it wasn't that hard, I've even used it to my advantage by pretending to be one of them and stalking my friend Fluttershy, only to attack them at the last minute with my awesome kick and uppercut"

"Friendship can help, it's thanks to friendship that Tails was once able to spot a robot Sally, cause he knew her pretty well and knew she wasn't acting like the real deal"

"What, she was being too nice? Rainbow chuckled a bit, Bunnie seemed visibly annoyed, "What was that about?"

Sonic put his hands up, "Nothing's up, Rainbow and Sally just got off to a bad start, Rainbow I know Sally was a little bit of a priss to you but she's usually nice, she's just really stressed right now so she's very weary of strangers, give her time and she'll like you too"

Rainbow nodded, "I'll take your word for it"

"Sally's a great friend once you get to know her sugar, she was there for me after ah got my limbs transformed", Bunnie said.

"Not to mention her family's always looked out for the common folk", Rotor said.

"Though her brother, he is also the hothead sometimes", Antoine said.

Sonic glared at him a moment but turned his attention back to Rainbow, "Well moving on, it sounds like you have your share of adventures"

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, I like danger, in fact maybe until I get home, I can be a Freedom Fighter too"

Sonic looked unsure, "That's nice of you, but there's no sense of endangering yourself for our cause, you're not from this world so you don't need to needlessly put your life in danger", Sonic said.

"I'm with Sonic on that Rainbow, it sounds fun but it's also dangerous, we don't want you getting hurt", Bunnie said.

"Hey I can handle it, besides you're taking me in so it's the least I can do, besides I don't like people like Eggman who bully others, besides I don't know how long I'll be here, sooner or later this war can start affecting me", Rainbow said.

"True, dimension travel can be tricky, especially when we don't know where the place is, she might be stuck here a while until I can figure out a way to send her home", Rotor said.

"What about The Chaos emeralds? Those should help", Sonic said.

"Still not that simple, but I'll figure it out", Rotor said.

Bunnie stood up, "It's late, I suggest we all get to bed, we might have a big mission tomorrow, ah can tell by Sally's focus that she's planning something".

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, lets rest up, good night everyone"

They all bid good night and left.

"Well I'll go hit the sack, see you in the morning", Rainbow said and left.

"Night Dash", he looked to Tails's room, kinda wondering why Tails didn't wanna take part in the pizza party, but he figured Tails just kept himself busy, he simply went to the door, "Night Tails"

"Goodnight Sonic", he heard, Sonic simply went to bed to get ready for the next day.

The following morning, the Freedom Fighters had gathered outside to meet with Sally.

"Ok everyone, I just got word of another factory that Eggman's building, it's 12 miles southwest of this location", Sally said.

"You want us to just destroy it?" Rotor asked.

Sally shook her head, "No, there's one major objective, we have reason to believe that Eggman has a Chaos Emerald somewhere in there to power some cannon, I want you to find and retrieve it, we can't let Eggman have even one of those emeralds, he can do a lot of damage, plus he can use it to find more so we can't let that happen", Sally said.

"So just go there, grab the emerald and blow the place up, got it, see ya!" Sonic said and dashed off.

"Sonic I wasn't done!" too late, he was gone, "Dammit! Listen don't bomb the place after you get the emerald, see if you can find a plan sheet he may have, I want to know why he has those cannons, it can't be anything good", Sally said.

Rotor, Bunnie & Antoine saluted her as they went off to find Sonic.

Rainbow approached Sally, "Hey, I know you need that news delivered to Sonic ASAP, and considering I'm as fast as Sonic, maybe I can deliver that message, sound good princess?"

Sally simply glared and rubbed her forehead, "You want me to send you into dangerous territory? Are you even field trained?"

"Well, I do help my friends fight evil creatures, and I attended flight school and a military styled Academy, you should see the captain there, she's really no nonsense, she can make a stallion out of a filly"

Sally pondered, "I really don't feel right sending you out there, although I'm not that fond of you from what I've seen thus far, I still don't want you possibly getting hurt out there, or worse", Sally said.

"All I'm asking is to simply deliver the letter, I wanna do my part, if I'm gonna stay here I wanna do something, you people are taking me in, I gotta pay you back somehow"

Sally sighed, she can tell Rainbow was persistent, she kinda respected that though.

"Ok fine, but you get the info to Sonic and come straight back here when you're done, you get that?" Sally asked.

"Right, get the info to Sonic and something about coming back after I'm done over there, got it", Rainbow said and flew off.

"Wait! Rainbow Dash!" too late, she was gone to, Sally face palmed, "Great, just what I need, another Sonic"

Sonic had finally arrived to the factory, "There's the place, better go in there and do what I need to do, stick it to Eggman"

He went close to the base and scouted, he saw several robots, "Hm, looks like I'm gonna have a little fun here", before he entered the base he noticed something in the corner of his eye, Rainbow Dash.

"Yo Sonic, wait up!" Rainbow approached Sonic, "Hey sally needed me to tell you something"

Sonic blinked, "wait, she sent you?"

"Yeah, well I asked a few times but yeah, she said make sure to find out what Eggman was planning to do with that cannon"

"Sounds fair enough, ok I got it...did she say anything else?"

Rainbow nodded, "She said come back when I'm done"

"Done? With what?"

"Well she wasn't clear, so I figured when I'm done helping you take this factory down", Rainbow said.

Sonic pondered, "Well...I really shouldn't encourage this but...you wanna help me take down some robots?"

Rainbow eagerly nodded, "Lets go to town on these punks!"

Sonic and Rainbow jumped to the middle of the area.

"Who wants to get turned into scrap metal!?" Sonic asked.

The robots noticed them and went after the two.

Sonic used his homing attack on several of the robots and even utilized his spin dash to take out a line of them.

Rainbow flew around to punch and kick every robot she saw, she even used her speed to ram through many of them, leaving a lot with huge holes in the middle.

Sonic also used his fair share of punches and kicks to take out the robots, even doing his ground spin kicks on a few, Rainbow grabbed one robot and flew into the air with it and flew towards some others and dropped the one robot on them like a plane dropping a large bomb.

They were both done taking out over 20 robots in under a minute.

"Damn Rainbow Dash, you've got some skills"

"Thanks, you're not bad either"

At that moment they heard an evil laugh, "Looks like my old friend Sonic's here, and he's even brought his pet horsey to the battle"

Eggman had shown up in his pod.

"Hey Eggman, sorry about the robots, but I know you can make more, that's all you do after all", Sonic said.

"I've had about enough of you Sonic, and I don't need some unknown horse ruining my plans either!"

"First off, I'm a Pegasus Pony, and second, I've heard about the crap you've done to this world, and I won't stand for it, this may not be my home world but it's my home for the moment, and as long as I'm here, that's one more fighter who won't let you win!"

"Fine, have it your way, you can die with Sonic!" Eggman said and pressed a button to summon a big robot with a hole at the top, Eggman placed his pod there to control it, "Time to end this!"

Sonic and Rainbow got into a fight position.

* * *

 **Rainbow's gonna get her first shot at Eggman, time to prove she can be a good ally to Sonic & The Freedom Fighters.**


	4. Robots & Training

**Rainbow Dash gonna crack an Egg**

* * *

Eggman readied his weapons against Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Eggman shouted and blasted at them with rockets, which Sonic and Rainbow Dash easily dodged.

"Try harder Egghead!" Sonic shouted.

"Why you!" Eggman shot some lasers at them but they dodged those as well.

"Ha! Too slow!" Rainbow said.

Eggman whipped some razors out his robot's arms and slashed at them, but they dodged fairly easily, and Sonic homed on the arm and damaged it a bit, then Rainbow Dash flew in with a kick to the other.

Eggman shot four missiles fro his chest area but Sonic jumped on one of the missiles and turned it against another, then Rainbow flew around a bit to make a mini tornado to destroy the other missiles.

Sonic and Rainbow then rammed the chest area to knock Eggman back.

Eggman struggled to get up but Sonic and Rainbow attacked the robot relentlessly.

"No! Stop! You're destroying my machine!" Eggman shouted.

"That's the point Egghead, this machine won't do much later"

Eggman growled and ejected his pod from the robot, "I'll get you Sonic! And your pet pony too!"

"Hey, I have a name you know! Rainbow Dash, the new fighter for freedom!"

Eggman growled, "Mark my words, I'll end you both!"

"Yeah keep on with that Eggman, I'm sure one day, you'll actually win", Sonic said in a mocking tone.

Eggman growled and flew away on his pod.

"Well that's taken care off, lets grab that Emerald and blow this place to hell", Sonic said.

"Right", Rainbow said.

Both went into the factory to look for the Chaos Emerald.

"What do these Chaos Emeralds look like? Like what color?" Rainbow asked.

"Well the seven colors are Red, Green, Purple, White, Yellow, Cyan and my personal favorite, Blue"

"Cyan? That's like me, so one emerald for you, one for me, one for your friend Tails...any other coat matches?"

"My buddy Knuckles is Red"

"Cool, another"

As they looked around they spotted the machine which had the Emerald, it was the Green one.

"There it is, let's grab it", Sonic said.

They went to the cannon and destroyed it so they can easily access the Emerald.

"Great, once Bunnie & The others come, they can bomb this place", Sonic said.

"Cool, a fireworks show", Rainbow said.

Both of them left the factory and soon enough, the rest of the Freedom Fighters came, and saw the damage.

"Wow, looks like y'all were busy", Bunnie said.

"Damn right, that Eggman creep arrived but me and my pal Sonic here took care of things", Rainbow said.

"Rainbow's a great fighter, she should join us on more missions", Sonic said.

"That's up to Sally, but for now we need to destroy this place, did you find the Chaos Emerald?" Rotor asked.

Sonic showed it off, "Got it, now just bomb this place and we can go back for a Chilly Dog"

Rainbow looked confused, "Chilly Dog?"

"Yeah, a hot dog with chilly, nothing but meaty goodness"

"Uh...I don't eat meat"

"That's no issue, I can still treat you to whatever, you deserve it"

Rainbow nodded and ran with Sonic back to Knothole, leaving the Freedom Fighters to finish.

"Seriously? They're gonna leave us behind again?" Bunnie asked.

"Wow, those two are made for each other", Rotor said.

The two speedsters made their way back to Knothole, "We're back!"

Sally arrived to confront them, "Um where are the others?"

"Back at the factory planting the bombs, me and Rainbow already took care of the robots and drove away Eggman", Sonic said.

Sally glared at Rainbow, "I told you to just tell Sonic about The Chaos Emerald, not fight those robots! Or Eggman! You could have gotten hurt!"

"Hey I'm used to this, I've done dangerous things, wanna hear about the time I-"

"Rainbow Dash!" sally stopped herself and took a breath to calm down, "Listen, I'm sure you wanna help, and I appreciate you wanting to help but this is no laughing matter, Dr. Eggman is very dangerous"

"Princess Sally, with all due respect, I can handle this, I've fought dangerous monsters before, this Eggman creep seems no different"

"I swear Rainbow, you rival Sonic in thick-headedness, can you please just-"

"You know the Princess where I'm from is a little more courteous about these things, if Sonic ended up in my world she would have treated him a lot better and if he wanted to to fight she would give him a shot at least, I'm offering my services free of charge, and from the looks of things, you really need my help, so why can't you just accept!?"

Sally wanted to argue but sighed, "Fine, you wanna be a Freedom Fighter so bad? I'll give you a chance, first thing's first, I want to personally see what you can do, I'm gonna set up some exercises for you and I want to see how you handle them, if you do well enough then I'll let you join Sonic, if not, then you stay here, I won't let you endanger yourself or anyone else"

"Fair enough, prepare to have your mind blown by my awesomeness Princess!" Rainbow chuckled, "That sorta rhymed"

Sally rolled her eyes, "Just get back to Sonic's place, I'm done talking with you"

Sonic and Rainbow went back to the hut while Sally sighed, "I swear it's like dealing with a second Sonic", she walked then though about something, "Maybe she has similar potential though"

Rainbow and Sonic went into Sonic's place where Tails was waiting.

"Rainbow Dash, there you are, where were you?" Tails asked.

"Helping Sonic defeat some evil robots!" Rainbow said.

Tails looked confused, "Huh? Evil Robots? Wait Sonic, did she go on a mission with you?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, she took a little initiative and went to find me, then we fought off Eggman"

"She went off on her own? What did Sally say?" Tails asked.

"Well Sally was not happy, but she said she's gonna give Rainbow a chance to prove herself through some field testing", Sonic explained.

Tails looked confused, "So she goes off unsupervised and is given a chance afterwards? Is what she did any different than what I did? Why did Sally take me off the field and leave me with the behind the scenes stuff while Rainbow gets another chance? I've been at this longer!"

"Not sure, ask Sally, but keep in mind you're still pretty young, so that could be a factor", Sonic said.

Tails grumbled, "Well just my luck", he went back to his room, Rainbow looked concerned, "Should we be worried?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, he's probably still a bit bitter, Sally wasn't happy when he went off like that, she's a little overprotective when it comes to Tails, so she took him off field duty for now because Eggman's too dangerous for Tails to deal with now"

"Didn't seem that dangerous to me", Rainbow said.

"It starts off light sometimes, soon he'll bring out the heavy guns, he does it quite often, he'll even occasionally form an alliance with some creature, even though they end up betraying him in some form or another, between Chaos, Metal Sonic & The Deadly Six"

Rainbow looked curious, "Metal Sonic?"

Sonic turned to her, "Oh right, I never told you but Eggman made a robotic version of me, well he made several but one survived my beatings, it's stronger than the others and even once tried to overthrow Eggman and referred to itself as Metal Overlord"

"Wow, he sounds desperate to take you out", Rainbow said.

"Yeah, tell me about it", Sonic said.

"Well don't worry about it anyway, I got your back, and with this new field training, I'll be ready to take out more Eggman bots for you", Rainbow said.

Sonic grinned at that, "Sounds good to me"

Later on after the Freedom Fighters came back, Sally called over Rainbow Dash to a training area.

"Ok Rainbow, since you wanna be a Freedom Fighter so badly, I'm gonna put you through some intense training, if you do well enough, then I'll consider letting you join Sonic on his missions, if you don't do well, you stay on the village until we get you back home, do you get me?"

Rainbow saluted, "Loud and Clear ma'am!"

"Good, start with 20 push ups"

"Wings or hooves?"

"Wings? How does that work?" Sally asked.

"Like this", Rainbow did her wing-ups, "Easy"

Sally looked impressed, "Not bad...now give me regular push-ups!"

Rainbow obliged and did so, after she finished, Sally shouted, "Sit-ups! 20!"

Rainbow did so without question, after she finished she got up, "What else you got? I'm ready for more!"

Sally grinned, "Good, now give me 20 laps around the track, on your hooves, go!"

Rainbow nodded and went to the tracks and started her laps, with Sally timing her with a stop watch.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine & Rotor stood nearby to watch Rainbow do her thing.

"She's pretty fast on her feet-er hooves", Rotor said.

"Well her wings do her more justice"

Tails simply observed, he admired the look of determination on Rainbow's face, despite holding some jealousy over this, he flashbacked to the day he was suspended.

-Flashback-

"Tails, what were you thinking!? You almost got hurt!" Sally said.

"Sorry Sally, but I wanted to be leader, Amy said to take initiative and prove that I can do it"

Sally groaned, "Dammit Amy", she looked at Tails, "I understand you wanna do more, and you will someday, but right now is not the time for stuff like this, Eggman's gotten more dangerous lately, he's someone mentally unstable, and on top of that, why Amy and Cream!? Not the best recruits, if you had Knuckles with you that would be better"

"Sorry Sally, next time I'll do things a little better"

"For now there is no next time, I'm removing you from the field"

Tails looked disappointed, "But aunt Sally!"

"Don't 'Aunt Sally' me, Tails you mean too much to me to risk your safety, you're not just some Freedom Fighter, I promised your parents I would take care of you, and I intend to keep that promise"

"But I've done this before, I can take Eggman"

"That was because of Sonic letting you, which was foolish, now maybe I was able to let it slide before because your intelligence matched Eggman's but now he's gotten a lot craftier and a lot more sinister, at one point I thought the worse than can happen is you get robotisized, that would be awful but it can be reversed, him killing you cannot, so now I have to rethink everything, that's why Amy will also be removed from the field, Cream most definitely, honestly I barely want Antoine out there"

Tails sighed, "This really bites"

"I know it does, but be patient, you can still contribute in your own way, just do your hi-tech stuff"

Tails huffed, "Fine, have it your way"

-End Flashback-

Back to the track, Rainbow had finished and approached Sally, "20 laps done ma'am!"

Sally had stopped her watch, "Good speed, maybe you can do better on your next try, let's move on"

Sally went to a bar, "Give me 20 pull ups on this"

"What is it with you and 20?" Amy asked, earning a glare from Sally, "I know what I'm doing Amy, I trained all our soldiers", Sally turned to Rainbow, "Go!"

Rainbow went to them and did so with ease, Sally did seem impressed, Rainbow looked to be in good shape, and it's clear she's used to military style training, though she did remember that Rainbow mentioned something along those lines.

"You said you went to a Military Style Academy, what was it?"

Rainbow finished up, "The Wonderbolts Academy, they're a flight team that specialize in acrobatics, but they also occasionally serve to protect others, so it's a combination of both"

"Wow, impressive, the Drill Sergeant, was he or she tough as nails?"

"It was a she, her name's Spitfire, and yeah she is, kinda weird since she's usually so mellow outside her work, but when she's the Drill Sergeant, then she's really into it, though when she's competitive, she can be a little sneaky"

"Well, that almost makes sense, if you're not worried about work then you can be calm cause there's no stress, but when the time comes for you to do your job, sometimes things can be amped up, so it's not too weird to be calm, then tough"

Rainbow patted her chest, "Well I don't mind, nothing like a little yelling and intimidation to rinse the wussiness right out of you"

Sally chuckled, "That's a unique way of putting it, but anyway let's get back to things"

Rainbow got into position, "Ready ma'am!"

So it had continued, Sally had put Rainbow through various exercises, Rainbow was able to do them pretty well, some maybe a little struggle but Rainbow quickly got up and tried again.

Sally was impressed by Rainbow's tenacity, and the fact that Rainbow put 100% effort and that Rainbow wouldn't settle for less, despite her arrogance she was also pretty committed to this, Sally also had Rainbow test out her flight skills, she figured those would really come in handy.

Days had passed for Rainbow's training, Sally made things tougher, more laps, more reps, putting Rainbow through an Obstacle Course, testing her ground speed on a treadmill, even testing Rainbow's combat skills against Antoine & Bunnie, she usually did well against both.

After Rainbow had completed a set of training, Sally approached her with a bottle of water, "Here you go"

"Thanks", Rainbow drank up.

"You deserve it, you're a hard worker Rainbow, you train hard, you don't take shortcuts, I really admire that about you, I guess I was wrong about you, and you're right, as a Princess I should be a little more helping, but this whole Eggman thing has me stressed out"

"It's cool, you did give me a chance, I'm really grateful, you're an awesome princess Sally"

Sally smiled and nodded, "And you're pretty awesome too Rainbow Dash, tell you what, why don't you come by to my family's castle, you can meet my parents and brother, if you're gonna fight for us then you should know the rest of the Royal Family"

Rainbow nodded, "Sounds good"

"Sonic and Tails will be coming too, you don't mind right?"

"Of course not, Sonic's become my good buddy lately, he's shown me around to his friends, helped me get settled, though I get the feeling that one pink hedgehog doesn't like me...what's the situation with her and Sonic?"

"Sounds like you're talking about Amy, she's in love with Sonic, and she thinks you're gonna steal him away"

Rainbow chuckled, "Is that all? Sonic's just a friend, he's cool like me"

"Yeah, he's really happy to have met you as well, he likes having someone with that same laid back attitude and love for adventure he does", Sally said.

"Yeah, same here, I like my friends but they don't share my excitement, except maybe my friend Pinkie Pie, but she's more to me like Amy is to Sonic, a little obsessive, except she's not in love with me...well I don't think she is...could she be?" Rainbow pondered.

"Best not to think too much about that", Sally said.

"Right...so any more training?"

"I think you've done enough, I don't wanna wear you out, besides I'm running out of things to train you on"

"Well, we can spar, you and me, one on one"

Sally got nervous, "I'd rather not, you're pretty tough"

"Come on, Sonic says you're an ass kicker, I wanna see what you can do"

"Another time maybe", Sally got up, "Just go relax for now"

Rainbow nodded and flew off, "See ya!"

Sally waved, "I must admit, she's got a lot of spunk"

Meanwhile with Eggman, he's planning his next stage of attack, "That damn Hedgehog, him and his pet Pegasus won't keep me down long, once I'm done with these plans, I will finally conquer this world, and end Sonic", Eggman did his trademark evil laugh.

* * *

 **Rainbow's initiation to The Freedom Fighters is going well, but she still has a few conflicts ahead of her, some only Sonic can help her out with, and maybe his friends.**


	5. Royal Palace Invasion

**Rainbow's good with Royalty**

* * *

A day had past, Sally had went to Sonic's place, she knocked on the door and was greeted by Sonic himself.

"Hey, everyone ready in there?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, Tails and Rainbow Dash will be out in a moment", Sonic said.

"That's good, are they getting along well?"

"I think so, they do talk sometimes, Rainbow does tend to question him a lot about how he's able to fly, though I think tails is getting pretty annoyed by it"

"How annoyed?" Sally asked.

From inside, "Rainbow Dash, for the last time, stop asking me about my tails, they can just fly, it's too complicated to explain how it works!"

"You saying I'm not smart enough to understand?" Rainbow asked in a playful tone.

"I never said that!"

Rainbow chuckled, "Relax kid, I'm only messing with you"

Sally and Sonic chuckled.

"Almost like brother and sister", Sonic said.

"Speaking of brothers, let's hurry, I'm sure my brother is waiting", Sally said.

"Got'cha", Sonic said and called, "Tails! Dash! Let's go!" Sonic said.

Tails walked to Sonic with Rainbow following, grinning at Tails, much to his discomfort.

"What do you want from me Rainbow Dash!?" Tails asked.

"Nothing really"

Tails nervously sweated and turned to Sonic and Sally, "Let's just go"

Sonic chuckled, "What's the matter Tails? Can't handle a tough girl like Rainbow Dash?"

Tails turned nervously to her evil grin, "She's freaking me out"

"She just likes you Tails, that's all", Sonic said.

Rainbow hugged Tails, "He's right, I do it cause I like you, you're my favorite little fox", she then started giving him a noogie.

"Ah! Knock it off Rainbow!" Tails shouted.

Rainbow didn't let up, she just chuckled, as did Sonic.

"Break it up you two", Sonic said while still chuckling.

Tails aggressively broke away from Rainbow as he stormed outside with an angry blush on his face.

Sally turned to Sonic, "What was that about?"

"She's been pretty affectionate towards Tails lately, saying something along the lines of him being 'nerdy but cute', but her way of affection is a little rough, she sees Tails as a little brother so she likes messing with him, it's been like this the last few days", Sonic said.

"Wow, that's actually cute in it's own way though, I'm happy she's getting along with you two, she seems like a nice mare, and she's a hard worker, I like that combination", Sally said.

"To think you didn't like her at one point", Sonic said.

"Well she's proven that despite her cocky attitude, she's got a pure heart, plus she's been really respectful to me lately", Sally said.

Rainbow approached them, "You two lovebirds coming or what?" she flew off after Tails, "Wait for me little fox!"

"Get away from me!" Tails shouted, to no avail.

"Ok, maybe not all respectful", Sally said.

Sonic chuckled, "She's totally awesome"

They took a helicopter to the Castle of The Acorn Kingdom.

"Wow, big place!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, heavily guarded to, keep in mind to stay at my side", Sally said.

They got off and went to the front gates and knocked, some servants came to greet Sally.

"Good evening princess, your brother will be here in a moment"

"Thank you", Sally said.

They went inside and walked through the castle, Rainbow looked awed.

"Wow, looks as cool as the Castle in Canterlot", Rainbow said.

"Canterlot?" Sally asked.

"Canterlot is where Princess Sisters Celestia and Luna live, also where my friend Twilight grew up"

"I see, amazing that your world's run by sisters, I imagine it's hard to share the power", Sally said.

"Well since Celestia is older, she has more Authority I think, especially since Luna mostly handles the nighttime, but they run the country together, with help from Princess Cadance, who runs The Crystal Empire and is in charge of spreading the Magic of Love through the lands, and my friend Princess Twilight, who says in Ponyville and is in charging of spreading the Magic of Friendship", Rainbow said.

"Wish we had someone to spread love and friendship through this world, maybe there would be less fighting", Sally said.

"Hey there's a good share of evil creatures in our world, between Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Starlight Glimmer & the jerk who sent me here, King Sombra, plus a few jerk ponies like Trixie Lulamoon, Suri Polomare, The Flim Flam Brothers, and my personal rival, Lightning Dust", Rainbow said.

"Still, it sounds like your world's always in harmony, even without evil, there's still rough spots in this world", Sally said.

"Well with me around, I can help reduce that", Rainbow boasted.

Tails rolled his eyes a bit, Rainbow's been really annoying to him lately, and he somewhat hates that she was given a chance to show off her skills despite being new to this world, while he get relegated back to the sidelines.

Soon they met up with Sally's brother Elias Acorn in the front family room.

"Hello Big Brother", Sally said.

"Sally, great to see you", Elias said.

They gave each other a small hug before gesturing to the others.

"You of course remember Sonic & Tails, but I'd like you to meet Mobius's newest resident, Rainbow Dash"

Elias observed the Pegasus Pony, who was really nervous.

"Say something Dash", Sonic said.

"Um...sup?"

Elias looked confused, "Sup?"

Rainbow nervously smiled, Sally could tell she was feeling a bit nervous so she stepped in, "Come on brother, Sup, short for 'What's Up', it's slang, like Sonic uses, she and Sonic are pretty similar in personality"

"I see, and where did she come from?"

"I came from Equestria", Rainbow said.

"She has a lot of explaining to do, lets go to the dining area, we'll talk over some refreshments, though I should warn you that Rainbow Dash is a Herbivore, so get her some not meat meals", Sally said.

"Right then, I'll speak to the servants about it"

They all went to the area and Rainbow explained her whole story to Elias.

"So this King Sombra fellow banished you here, is that right?" Elias asked.

"Yeah, real jerk that guy us", Rainbow said.

"And since then you've spent the last week living in Knothole, with my sister training you to be a Freedom Fighter?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna totally help you all take down Dr. Eggman", Rainbow said.

"I see, quite the confident one you are", Elias said.

"Hey, she's got the skills to back it up", Sonic said.

"And the arrogance", Tails added.

Rainbow chuckled, "Gotta love Tails"

Tails simply stared at Dash in an angry bored way.

"Well, I must say, I never thought I'd have a Pegasus fighting on behalf of my Family's Kingdom"

"Well things happen, sometimes for the best", Rainbow said.

"She's got the heart and determination for it, I'm happy to have her on our side", Sally said.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you anyway Rainbow Dash, I wish my parents were here, though they are currently handling business in Downunda", Elias said.

"No problem", Rainbow said.

"Regardless, I will say that-" at that moment a servant ran into the building, "What is it?"

"Sir, outside, a commotion! It's war!"

Elias grew concerned, get to safety at once, Sally, Sonic, Miles, Miss Rainbow Dash, follow me!"

They all ran outside to the sight of several robots flying and attacking the palace grounds.

"Ugh, it's probably Eggman again!" Sonic said.

"Right you are hedgehog", a voice above them said, they looked up to see Eggman.

"Eggman! Why are you here!?" Tails asked.

"To destroy you obviously! I heard rumors that you would be here, I figured if I could take out The Acorn Heirs, that meddlesome hedgehog, his annoying little sidekick and my newest nuisance all at once, then my job of taking over this world would be easier, maybe after I finish this world, I can go for planet Earth, maybe even that Wisp planet!"

"Gonna build another Amusement Park?" Sonic asked.

"Amusement Park? That doesn't sound so bad", Rainbow said.

"He enslaved a bunch of little aliens to do so", Sonic said.

Rainbow grew sour at that news, "You're a jerk!" she shouted at Eggman.

"Don't worry, you won't live long enough to see that!" Eggman said and spoke to a radio, "Attention robots, destroy Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Sally Acorn, Elias Acorn & that rainbow Pegasus"

"My name is Rainbow Dash!"

"Fine, destroy Rainbow Dash!"

The robots flew at the group and attacked them, destroying parts of the palace.

"I don't think so!" Sonic said and ran in to attack the robots with homing attacks, though unlike the ones that normally explode with one hit, these robots were a bit more durable.

"Wow, stronger bots, not bad, this could be a little extra fun", Sonic said with a grin.

"Yeah, fun, for me", Eggman said sinisterly.

Sonic rushed in and hit several homing attacks to the robots, a few of them going down but most of them bouncing back and firing their guns at him, luckily he was able to dodge.

Rainbow flew in to punch and kick a few of the robots.

One robot went after Sally but she kicked the gun out of it's hand and kicked the robot back before shooting it.

Elias used his Kantan Blades to slash up several of the robots, Tails attacked some of the robots as well using his tail whips.

Sally noticed Tails fighting, "Oh no, Tails you should fall back, these robots are strong!"

"I can do this Sally!" Tails grabbed his wrench and whacked a few of the robots.

"But Tails..."

"Sally behind you!" Sonic shouted.

Sally was so distracted she didn't see a robot aim a gun at her, luckily Rainbow Dash rammed the robot, Sally then proceeded to shoot it, "Thanks Rainbow, I owe you one"

"You would have done the same for me I'm sure", Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I would have", Sally said with a grin.

Sonic used his spin-dash to take out some more robots, some surviving the initial attack, but Elias finished off the robots that survived.

Rainbow Dash used her fighting skills to take down several robots, much to Sally's intrigue.

"That wasn't from the few days of training, you do have quite the experience Rainbow", Sally said.

"Well you still helped polish my awesomeness", Rainbow said.

"Girls, you're both pretty, now lets keep rocking this battle!" Sonic shouted.

Sally rolled her eyes and shot the robots.

Rainbow decided to try a new trick, she grabbed some clouds from the sky and postioned them over the battlefield.

"Hey! Check this out!" Rainbow kicked the clouds and caused a lightning strike to take out the robots.

Sonic looked impressed, "Holy crap Rainbow! You're awesome!"

Rainbow grinned, "I know"

Some robots came at Sonic, so he did a sweep kick and went straight into a homing attack to knock one robot into some others, then did a light speed dash to zip through the robots and cause an explosion, "How's that!?"

"So awesome!"

"Yeah it is!"

Eggman grew frustrated, his robots were durable but it only delayed their destruction, he needed to work on their AI.

"Time for plan B", he grabbed a Chaos Emerald and put it in a slot in his machine, "Hey Eli!"

Elias groaned, "Don't nickname me you reprehensible-" Elias couldn't finish because a strong laser came down and struck him in the chest, no one saw that coming.

"Elias!" Sonic shouted.

"Big Brother!" Sally shouted.

Elias fell over, holding his chest, it was severely burned, Eggman did an evil laugh, "That's not even full power, this time I'll make the beam go through"

Tails flew up to attack Eggman and get the emerald but Eggman noticed him and sent a robot to whack Tails down, "Maybe I should try my next beam on you!"

Sally grew concerned, "Tails no!"

Sonic approached her, "We gotta get up there and knock him out the sky!"

"How?" Sally asked.

Rainbow cleared her throat, "Ahem, Pegasus? Flying? Super Fast?"

Sally had an idea, "Rainbow, you mind if I ride on your back!?"

Rainbow shook her head, "I'm cool with that"

"Good, start flying and grab Sonic by his hands, I'll ride your back and provide cover fire while you send Sonic in to do a homing attack, lets go!"

Sally hopped on Rainbow's back and grabbed Sonic and flew to Eggman.

Eggman noticed and sent more robots but Sally was able to shoot them as she got closer.

"Ready Sonic!?" Rainbow asked.

"Go for it!" Sonic shouted.

Rainbow tossed Sonic at Eggman and hit a strong homing attack, knocking his pod back, Sonic was caught by Rainbow.

"Second shot, go!" Sally commanded.

Rainbow tossed Sonic again to hit Eggman's pod, he was stumbling.

Rainbow caught Sonic and tossed him once more to finally bring Eggman's pod down.

"Nice work you too!" Sally said.

They all landed and hi fived each other, well a high hoof for Rainbow but still.

Eggman crawled out his pod as Sally angrily approached him, "Finally got you, gonna teach you not to mess with my friends, family & planet!"

Eggman aimed a gun at Sally, "Back off Princess!"

Rainbow flew in and kicked the gun out his hand.

"Don't you EVER threaten Sally!"

Sonic approached, "That goes double for me!"

As Sonic approached, he was rammed by a mysterious being.

Sonic looked up and saw his metal counterpart.

"Metal Sonic!?"

Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic and tossed him away.

"Hey you jerk, quit attacking my friend!" Rainbow flew in to punch Metal Sonic but she was punched away, Sally went in for a kick but her foot was grabbed and she was tossed.

"Mwahahahaha! I always have a trick up my sleeve!" Eggman pressed some buttons and a back up pod came, after going to his old pod and grabbing a chaos emerald, he boarded the new one and started flying away with Metal Sonic following.

"I'll be seeing you!" Eggman said and flew away with Metal Sonic.

Sonic groaned, "Damn Eggman, always has a trick up his sleeve"

"He's a lot craftier than we give him credit for sometimes", Sally said.

Rainbow brushed off her attack, "That hurt pretty badly"

Tails also got up, "That didn't go well"

sally approached Tails, "I'm glad you're alright, you had me worried there, but now you know why I'm so concerned about you being on the front line this time around"

Tails rubbed his head a bit, "I guess, but still Sally, I offer a lot, I'm the flight expert of the group"

Sally looked awkwardly to the side, "Actually Tails...your flight expertise may not even be needed"

Tails just glared, "Why not?"

"Um...well you see, Rainbow Dash seems to have the same flight expertise, she doesn't need a plane, she doesn't tire that easily, she's pretty fast, so I'm pretty sure you won't be needed for flight stuff"

Tails looked dumbfounded, "But Sally, my planes can shoot missiles, can Rainbow do that!?"

"Rainbow can kick lightning out of clouds, plus she's strong on her own so there's that"

"But Rainbow isn't a genius like me! Who's gonna hack?"

"You don't need to be there, you can do it from the safety of Knothole, Rotor can link your Miles Electronic to whatever they need to hack"

"But Rainbow's a rookie! I have a bit more experience than her!"

"She's had Military Type training before and she's her country's top form of defense, and based on how she fought here, her experience shows, Rainbow's a great asset to our group, besides you're still pretty young"

Tails groaned, "Sally it's been like 6 years, I'm the same age Sonic was when he started, I know I don't look that much older but I am!"

"It's only for now Tails, you'll get your chance someday"

Tails groaned, "Fine...still think this is bogus"

Sonic approached Sally, "Um, Sally, your brother?"

Sally's eyes bulged, "Oh crap I forgot about Elias!" she rushed to him, luckily Rainbow had started tending to him while Sally was speaking with Tails.

"I don't suppose you have medical expertise?" Sally asked.

Rainbow shook her head, "No, too bad my friend Fluttershy isn't here, she'd know what to do"

"Let's get him to a local hospital then", Sally said.

"It's nothing too serious, I don't feel any fatal wounds", Elias said.

They assisted him up to take him to the hospital with Sonic and Tails following.

Meanwhile Eggman is flying away on his machine.

"Damn Hedgehog, it's bad enough he constantly thwarts me, even that Pegasus is proving to be a nuisance, looks like she's Sally's little pet too, no matter, I'm gonna have to regroup"

As he flew he noticed Knuckles on the ground below, beating down a few of his robots, "Oh what now!" he flew down to Knuckles, "You meddlesome Echidna, what do you think you're doing!?"

"What does it look like, I'm destroying your robots! And now that I've got your attention, I'm gonna crack you like the egg you are!"

Metal Sonic got in Knuckles's face, but Knuckles didn't back down, "You want some? I never liked Sonic all that much, so bashing your face in would be a pleasure"

"Listen, normally I'd have him destroy you but I need to go now, I just finished dealing with Sonic and some bothersome Pegasus!"

"Pegasus? So Amy wasn't talking crazy, there IS a Pegasus among us, I heard she raided the Freedom Fighters camp, and how much Sally hated her, and how she's manipulating Sonic with her charm"

Eggman grinned, "Yeah, she is, I hear she's leading an invasion, and she's got Sonic on her side, she's slowly working over Sally! Looks like we're doomed, unless someone really strong with a good punch can take her down"

Knuckles slammed his fists together, "And that someone is gonna be me! Look out Rainbow Pegasus, you're about to get a beating!" Knuckles ran to find Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Eggman chuckled, "That was too easy, even for him" he flew off with Metal Sonic, ready to make more plans.

* * *

 **Poor Knuckles, anyway another Eggman assault has happened, Rainbow has done well but he's not the only one of Sonic's villains she'll be facing, and I'm not just talking about Metal Sonic.**


	6. Old Rivals Surface

**Time for a hoof to knuckle brawl**

* * *

The group had just left the hospital, Elias was hurt but he would be fine within days.

"Glad that's handled, damn Eggman, he'll pay for attacking my brother", Sally said.

"Let's head back to Knothole, the others need to know what happened", Sonic said.

"Right, I'll contact the chopper", Sally said and went to her watch to make the call.

Soon a Helicopter came and grabbed the group, they went back to Knothole.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters approached them.

"Howdy y'all, how was the trip?" Bunnie asked.

"Terrible, Eggman showed up an attacked, though Sonic and Rainbow Dash did a great job of repelling them", Sally said.

"Under your awesome leadership", Rainbow said.

"Sally's always a great leader to have", Sonic said.

Sally chuckled, "Well you two make a great team in your own right, I don't think anyone's faster than the two of you"

Sonic turned to Rainbow, "Got that right, you're a great partner to have Rainbow"

Rainbow shook her head, "No way, you're the great partner, I'm just following your lead"

"Well not many can follow my lead, you've proved your awesomeness today Dash.

"So did you my main hedgehog"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash fist-hoof bumped each other.

Tails rolled his eyes at the sight, "Great, great, you're all best buddies, how very happy"

Sonic looked to Tails, "Wow, moody much?"

Rainbow approached Tails, "Don't worry little pal, I think you did a bang up job today, now you don't have to worry about this stuff anymore, I can handle it"

Tails groaned a bit while Bunnie approached Sally, "She's gonna be in a group?"

Sally nodded, "Yeah, from now on I'm assigning her to work with you & Sonic, you can form my lead team"

Antoine approached her, "What about me Princess? What can I be?"

"I'll let you know if I need you for something, for now it's just them, Rotor will also join them if the mission requires his expertise", Sally said.

"Fine by me", Rotor said.

"Wow, Sally wasn't kidding about the changes", Sonic said.

"Probably now more than ever after what happened to her brother", Rainbow added.

"Well, looks like we're mission buddies", Sonic said.

"Cool with me", Rainbow said.

Sally approached them, "You two go do whatever, but DON'T go on an unauthorized mission", she warned.

"You're no fun", Sonic said.

Sally glared, "Sonic..."

Sonic backed away, "Hey easy Sal, alright we won't do anything too wild"

Sally did an 'I'm watching you' gesture, much to Sonic's discomfort.

"Well hopefully you have a mission to authorize soon, so me and Sonic can do our thing", Rainbow said.

"I'll keep you posted, for now, dismissed", Sally said and walked towards where her office was.

"I say we go round up the others, they probably wanna hear more about what happened", Sonic said.

"Sweet! I love telling stories about my awesomeness, or in this case, OUR awesomeness", Rainbow said, earning a chuckle from Sonic, "You're the best to have around Dash"

They rounded up their friends to explain everything that happened, the only one who didn't join was Tails, he walked off gloomy, leaving the village, trying to comprehend everything that happened.

"I can't believe she's taking my spot, I worked hard for this, then some stranger swoops in and takes my hard work? I mean I had some training too! Knuckles taught me to fight! Sonic knows how hard I can punch, I really whooped him that time he tried to prevent me and my mom from freeing my dad, not to mention I've gotten myself out of tough spots, I fought Eggman once at Station Square, plus the time I fought him on Space colony ARK to keep Amy safe, and even the time I escaped when I was captured by The Deadly Six, I can do this stuff!"

Tails rubbed his head due to his oncoming headache, "What makes Rainbow Dash so special anyway!? She's just some arrogant boastful Pegasus, and she's so annoying too! What am I her little brother!? With the constant noogies! And the messing with my hair! And calling me a 'dork'! And hugging me the way she does...which honestly does feel genuine like if she's really caring underneath..."

Tails stopped a moment and sighed, "Maybe I'm being a little too harsh, Sonic and Sally are just trying to welcome her, and seeing as she's like Sonic I can see why she's the way she is with me, most girls do have a tendency to act like that with younger boys, especially tough ones like Rainbow Dash, but still I wish she'd loosen up a bit"

He continued to walk for a while, thinking over everything, analyzing stuff in his head, "Maybe I went about this all wrong, Sally is being more protective than normal, I just need to find a way to prove that I can do this, but how? The last time I went on my own I almost got myself, Amy and Cream killed, and I didn't fair much better this time...wait Rainbow Dash went through some training, maybe I can ask Sally if she can put me through the same training! Yes, I figured it out!"

Tails started making his way back to Knothole, "Soon I'll get this sorted out and-"

"Yo Tails!"

Tails turned around and saw Knuckles, "Hey Knuckles, what brings you here?"

"I heard about some Pegasus, have you seen it?"

"You mean Rainbow Dash? Yeah she's back at Knothole, I take it you wanna see her for yourself?"

"Yeah...see her for myself", Knuckles said.

"Come on, I'll show you", Tails said and led Knuckles back to Knothole.

Later on the two arrived in Knothole, "Here we are Knux", then Tails called out, "Rainbow Dash! There's someone here who wants to meet you!"

Knuckles waited and tapped his shoe, "Where are you Pegasus?"

Tails looked around and called some more, "Rainbow Dash!? Sonic!? Where are you!?"

Soon Sonic arrived with Rainbow Dash, "Sup bro, what is it?"

"I brought Knuckles, he would like to see Rainbow Dash", Tails said and gestured to Knuckles.

Rainbow approached him, "So you're Knuckles, I heard about you, the name's Rainbow Dash, it's cool to-HEY!" Rainbow dodged a punch from Knuckles, "What's your deal!?

Knuckles got into a fight position, "I'm here to take you down Pegasus! You won't be taking over this planet!" Knuckles attempted to punch her some more but she dodged them.

"I'm not trying to take anything over!" Rainbow shouted.

Sonic approached Knuckles, "What are you doing Knucklehead!? Quit attacking Rainbow Dash!"

"Out of my way Sonic", Knuckles said and knocked Sonic to the side and continued to attack Rainbow, "Eggman warned me about you! You won't take us down so easily!"

Knuckles continued his attack while Rainbow dodged, "If you don't knock it off, I'm going to hurt you!" Rainbow warned.

Knuckles paid no mind and continued his assault so Rainbow grabbed his arm during a missed punch and flipped him over, "That was a warning! Knock it off!" she warned.

Knuckles got up and slammed his fists together, "Gonna take more than that!" he continued his assault, soon Sonic came in and shoulder rammed Knuckles, knocking him over.

"Cut it out! She's on our side!" Sonic said.

"Likley story Sonic, she already got you hypnotized!?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic groaned, "How stupid are you!?"

"Why you!" Knuckles then started attacking Sonic, soon Rainbow rushed in and kicked Knuckles in the head, then Sonic ran in and kicked Knuckles in the stomach, then both kicked him to the ground.

Knuckles attempted to get up, then Bunnie arrived, "What in tarnation is going on here!?"

Knuckles turned to Bunnie, "What about you? You on her side!?" Knuckles pointed to Dash.

"Yeah, why?...What in the world!?" Bunnie started avoiding attacks from Knuckles, Tails was watching with a look of shame on his face.

The fighting went on a while before Sally stepped in, "What's going on out here!?"

Knuckles looked to Sally, "Did you know that this Pegasus has your friends hypnotized?"

Sally stared a Knuckles a moment, believing he was being stupid, "Excuse me?"

"Eggman said this pony came to our world and-"

"Let me stop you right there Knuckles, the keyword in what you just said, was 'Eggman', and last I checked, he was out enemy", Sally said.

"But Amy said she came here, caused trouble and got on your bad side!"

"I simply got a little paranoid about her, I was stressed at the time and Rainbow had a little attitude, no offense Rainbow"

"None taken"

"But what's this about her putting some charm on Sonic and getting him under her spell?" Knuckles asked.

"Amy tell you that too?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Sally face palmed, "Knuckles, let me clarify something, Rainbow Dash is NOT trying to take over our world, she's trying to get back to hers, I don't hate Rainbow Dash, we've actually become friends, and she hasn't charmed Sonic whatsoever, they're just good buddies, that's all", Sally said.

"...Ooooh, I see...well better safe than sorry", Knuckles said, he then turned to Rainbow Dash, "Sorry for the misunderstanding, I have a world to help protect after all, can't be too careful, otherwise you either turn into a robot, or you get killed"

Rainbow glared angrily, "Right"

Knuckles then left the village, Tails just looked like 'What Happened?'

Sally sighed, "Let's just get back to what we were doing before all this", Sally said.

Before she left, Tails approached her, "Hey Sally, can I ask you a quick question?"

Sally turned to Tails, "What is it?"

"Can I go through the training you put Rainbow Dash through? I want to be battle ready"

Sally crossed her arms and bit her lip trying to think of a proper response, "Tails...why do you want to be on the battlefield anyway?"

"I want to be a great fighter like the rest of you, when people think of 'The Freedom Fighters', they mostly remember you, me, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine & Rotor, the original Freedom Fighters, but I fought too much, now I want those old days again, I want to be able to fight side by side, feel like I'm making a difference in the world, become the great hero I was always meant to be"

Sally sighed, "You really want this? You have other types of potential, why fight when you can use your brain? I know you care about this world Tails, bit is it that worth it?"

"Sally, it's not just pride for my planet, Eggman affected my family too, it's an honor thing"

Sally nodded, "I have my qualms, but you deserve a chance at this"

Tails grinned, "That's great! I won't let you down!"

"Good, now if you don't mind, I need to get back to my work"

Sally walked off, Sonic & Rainbow Dash approached Tails.

"Good job little guy", Sonic said.

"Yeah, we're gonna be at war together!" Rainbow said.

Sonic looked at that like it's odd, "You say that like it's a good thing Dash, technically war isn't a good thing"

Rainbow realized that, "Oh, right, still nothing better than going to battle alongside your friend"

Sonic nodded, "Good point, let's go grab a Chili Dog, or in Dash's case, a chili hay dog"

The trio left to the food place.

Later on Sally had a mission for Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

"I have something for both of you, there was some suspicious activity about 20 miles Southeast of here", Sally said.

"Is it Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Not sure, I just know there was some weird things happening there, some recruits went to check it out, but I haven't received any contact from them since"

"Don't worry Sally, we got this", Rainbow said.

"Good luck, and God speed", Sally said.

The duo then sped off the location Sally pointed them too.

"What do you think is causing this trouble?" Rainbow asked.

"Not sure, could be anyone, Eggman's my main enemy but not my only enemy, hopefully it's not Ixus Nagus", Sonic said.

"Who?"

"Creepy old guy, knows some dark magic, not someone you wanna mess with"

"Can't be that much different than King Sombra"

"Still, we need to be cautious"

They arrived at the area, it looked like an abandoned buidling.

"This is the place, keep an eye out for anything suspicious", Sonic said.

They looked around the building and found some old lab stuff.

"This place used to be a lab of some sorts, you think this belonged to Eggman?" Rainbow asked.

"Not impossible, though it could've been some rival or something", Sonic said.

As they walked through, little shadowy creatures started rising up all around.

"Uh Sonic...what's going on?" Rainbow asked, a little freaked out.

"Not sure, though those things are really creepy", Sonic said, also a little weirded out.

The creatures approached the duo.

"Come on Rainbow, we're gonna have to fight our way through this", Sonic said.

The creatures lunged at the two, Sonic used his homing attack on them, Rainbow flew in with strikes.

Each creature that was attacked suddenly disappeared, only for more to come.

Sonic used his spin dash to take out a group of them, Rainbow dashed through, punching each creature in her way.

Soon the creatures started latching onto them.

"Ah! These freaky things are on me!" Rainbow shouted as she flew around erratically to shake them off.

"Fight it Rainbow! Don't let them win!" Sonic also ran to dispatch them, then created a mini tornado to send a bunch of them away, but they continued to attack and latch, causing Sonic and Rainbow to pick up the pace with their attacks.

They managed to get outside and watched as the creatures left the building, ready to attack them.

"These things keep coming!" Sonic said.

"Then we'll keep fighting!" Rainbow said.

The creatures rushed at them, but in that moment a few spears of light attacked them.

"Huh? Where'd those come from?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic looked around and spotted someone, "It's Shadow!"

Rainbow turned to see Shadow the Hedgehog show up and take out the dark creatures with almost ease, using various homing attacks, some teleportation and shooting a few Chaos Spears and finally finishing with a Chaos Blast, soon the creatures were either gone or had retreated.

Sonic approached Shadow, "Shadow, my old pal, great timing"

Shadow glared at Sonic, "I'm not your pal, and who's this!?" Shadow was referring to Rainbow Dash.

"That's my friend, Rainbow Dash, she's from another world, she's having some trouble getting back home, so we're working on getting her back home and until then, she's joined us on our war against Eggman"

Shadow looked unimpressed, "That's nice, but Eggman's not the only one here, there are other villains around, much more dangerous, the last thing you want is for that Pegasus to get in over her head, so I suggest you take her and go home", Shadow said.

Sonic looked annoyed, "Shadow I think we can handle just about anything, we've fought side by side so you know what I can do, and in her world, Rainbow Dash has fought creatures with chaos magic, evil shape shifters that feed off emotion & evil shadow magic, so I think she can handle whatever-"

"Look I really don't care, now if you don't mind I need to find the one responsible for this", Shadow said and walked off.

Sonic looked upset but then turned away, "Fine, have it your way, I'll just tell Sally you got this under control"

Shadow grinned at Sonic, "Oh I see, you were just being Sally's little lapdog, how nice for you"

Rainbow got in Shadow's face, "Hey don't be a jerk pal! Sonic's no lapdog, he's a hero! Sally knows that too, that's why she sends him on missions, cause he gets the job done, I barely hear Sally mention you for missions, are you just all talk?"

Shadow looked at her with disdain, "Hey, maybe you didn't notice, but I just destroyed a bunch of things with ease that you two seemed to have trouble with!"

"They took us by surprise, besides Sonic and I could have handled it!"

Shadow scoffed, "I doubt that"

"Why you!" Rainbow wanted to teach him a lesson but Sonic ran in front of her, "Dash, chill, Shadow's pretty tough, he's not called 'The Ultimate Life form' for nothing, even if that barely means anything these says"

Shadow glared, "I suggest you both watch your tone with me, next time I won't be so nice, now if you don't mind, not that I care if you do or not, I need to be off", Shadow held a Red Chaos Emerald in the Air, "Chaos...Control!" he disappeared.

"Wait, that was a chaos emerald!" Rainbow said.

"Looks like Shadow has one of his own, no matter, let's just head back", Sonic said.

Rainbow groaned, "Fine, I don't really like that guy though"

"You'll get used to him...sorta"

Both then sped away, after they left a shadowy creature that resembled crystal materialized, "So that's the Pegasus in question, quite an attitude she has, thinking she can handle just about any creature, we shall see about that", he disappeared in a laugh.

* * *

 **Usually where Rainbow's from it's great to meet new people, though so far I don't think she's enjoyed it much.**

 **(I'm sure you can all guess who that Shadowy Crystal Creature is)**


	7. Gang Business

**An old flame returns**

* * *

Sonic & Rainbow Dash made their way back to Knothole, Rainbow was still fuming over what happened with Shadow.

"What's with that guy? He's such a jerk!" Rainbow said.

"He's a complicated dude, he acts all high and mighty but sometimes he's all talk", Sonic said.

"Still, what was those things?" Rainbow asked.

"They seemed familiar, but the only person I know that can summon those should be dead", Sonic said.

"Who was it?" Rainbow asked.

"Probably Mephiles the Dark, the one I told you about and we agreed he was similar to that King Sombra dude you mentioned"

"Oh yeah...oh man another dark creature? I still need to save my world from something like that"

"Hey, get the extra practice in", Sonic said.

"Sounds good", Rainbow Dash said.

They both made their way back to Knothole and met with Sally.

"So what's the status of that place?" Sally asked.

"Bunch of weird shadowy type creatures, kinda creepy", Sonic said.

"Shadowy type creatures? That's odd, is this Eggman's doing or something beyond Eggman?"

"Well according to Shadow, there's a bigger threat"

"Shadow? You both found Shadow there?"

Rainbow huffed, "Yeah, he was a total jerk, I mean what's his deal? Rough childhood?"

"You can say that...", Sally said.

"Man between that Knuckles dude, and that Shadow guy, man I thought my friend Gilda had a bad attitude", Rainbow said.

"I take it this Gilda person is one of the tougher ponies?" Sally asked.

"Actually she's a Griffon, it's not just ponies where I'm from, there's also Dragons & Zebras among other types of creatures", Rainbow said.

"So do you all get along or...", Sally was asking.

"Depends, like with Dragons, we don't get along, they're very dangerous to ponies, except my friend Spike, he's one of the good dragons, granted he's really small, like smaller than me, so it's not like he's a threat"

"Small dragon? Sounds cute, anyway did you handle the situation?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, though it sounds like Shadow wants to deal with this situation alone without anyone else", Sonic said.

"Well that's not his call, this isn't his family's Kingdom, it's mine, if I need to I will take this into my hands, and I'm sure you're both willing to do so as well", Sally said.

"Better believe that", Sonic said.

"Yeah, we're there for you Sally", Rainbow said.

"Good, now you're both dismissed, I'll let you know the next time I need you to do a mission", Sally said.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am", Rainbow saluted, earning a grin from Sally.

Sonic also did a salute, though more of a mock salute.

"Right, well good-bye", Sally then walked off.

The next few weeks was the same drills, Sonic & Rainbow are sent to a location, they handle it, then they return to report a job well done, on one occasion they even managed to locate a Yellow Chaos Emerald.

They haven't seen many more shadowy creatures, probably assuming Shadow has either gotten to them or they simply pulled back.

Meanwhile Tails is still doing his training drills, hoping to be battle ready again, though he does well, he doesn't do as well as he'd like as far as actual fighting goes, though as far as using his machines and stuff, he does well there.

Soon it has been a month since Rainbow landed in Sonic's world, she's really come into her own in the world, getting a lot of good friends and great battle experience.

One day Sally called Sonic & Rainbow Dash for a mission.

"Hey Sally, you wanted us?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, the bitch is back in town", Sally said.

Sonic and Rainbow looked awkwardly at each other.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked.

"It's Fiona, she and Destructix are causing a disturbance nearby in another town"

Sonic sighed angrily, "Not them again, what are they trying to prove now?"

"Not sure, maybe they're hitting up for protection money"

Rainbow raised her hoof, "Um, who's Destructix?"

"Destrctix is a group of Mobians that torment and bully others, usually for money or just to throw their weight around", Sally explained.

"Their leader is a former Freedom Fighter, Fiona Fox", Sonic added.

"Former? She betray you or something?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, though it wasn't just any betrayal, she wasn't just a fellow fighter, she was a good friend of ours, and someone Tails had a crush on, it broke his heart the day she ditched us", Sonic explained.

Rainbow looked sad, "Wow, poor kid...looks like I'll take extra pleasure in beating them down", Rainbow slammed her hooves together to signal a punch.

"That's good to hear, well you both know what to do, go get them", Sally ordered.

Rainbow Dash saluted and sped off.

"Rainbow wait! You need the address!" Sally said while waving a piece of paper with the address, which Sonic then grabbed.

"I'll get it to her Sal, peace out", Sonic then sped away.

Sally sighed, "What am I gonna do with them?"

Once Sonic got caught up with Rainbow, he showed her the address to the place and both sped over to the location.

Once they got there, they saw a group of Mobians cowering in fear as a group of thugs tormented them, a Gorilla, a Hawk & a Fox.

"That Destructix?" Rainbow asked.

"That's right, Predator Hawk, Sgt. Simian & Fiona Fox, weird there's only 3 of them here, where are the others?" Sonic asked.

"Off somewhere else", they heard a voice say.

They turned around and saw Knuckles.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I've been trailing them for a while, I've passed by several towns who say they were pillaged by these jerks, instead of staying together, they split up and just take the small towns"

Rainbow cracked her hooves, I'm ready for a fight, let's go!" Rainbow said.

The trio approached Hawk, Simian & Fiona.

"Hey, this feels light, you holding out on me?" Fiona asked a civilian.

"Fiona!?" Sonic shouted.

All 3 of them turned to see Sonic, Knuckles & Rainbow Dash.

"Oh great, it's Sonic and his idiot echidna friend", Fiona said.

"Hey! I resent that!"

Fiona looked at Rainbow, "Who the hell is this? Wait...is this that Pegasus I heard so much about?"

Rainbow nodded, "That's right, name's Rainbow Dash! Newest Freedom Fighter!"

"Uh huh, really nice name there...weirdo", Fiona said.

Rainbow looked agitated, Sonic approached Fiona, "What are you up to now Fiona? Still miserable about your life, so you're taking it out on poor civilians?" Sonic asked.

Fiona growled, "My life's just fine, thank you very much!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that", Sonic said.

Fiona glared, "Listen, my personal life is none of your business, though I'll be more than happy to end your life!"

Rainbow got in Fiona's face, "I can't stand people like you, feeling good from the pain of others, hurting people, your pitiful threats, you're nothing but a bully!"

"A bully? You don't know me enough to judge me like that"

"I know others like you, I bet you walk all over whoever you want to get on top don't you?"

"I do what I do to survive, a few people get hurt along the way, but that's life, besides some people just deserve it, just ask Tails"

Sonic growled, "Don't go there Fiona"

"Sonic already told me that Tails had a thing for you, and you went and betrayed him, that just proves my theory that you're just some street punk bully"

"And you wanna know how I betrayed Tails?" Fiona asked with a sly smile.

"Fiona..." Sonic warned.

"I looked Tails straight in his eye, patted his face like so", Fiona patted Rainbow's face, much to her agitation.

"Fiona I'm warning you!" Sonic went to her but her teammates blocked his path, "Move out my way before you end up in a tornado courtesy of myself!"

"Not til she is done talking", Simian said.

"Thanks boys", Fiona turned back to Rainbow, "And then I told Tails something you'll learn from living here, especially with Sonic...you can't count on anyone", Fiona patting Rainbow's cheek with each word she said, then she went for a back hand slap but Rainbow was able to block it and punch Fiona in the jaw, taking her down.

"If you're gonna whack me, you're gonna have to be faster, I saw that coming a mile away"

Fiona rubbed her jaw and angrily glared at Rainbow, "Get them!"

Simian punched down to Sonic but he dodged, then Knuckles ran in to attack Simian with a punch.

Sonic ran to Fiona but Hawk attacked him with a kick.

Sonic got up and rammed into Hawk to take him down.

Fiona went to attack Rainbow but she blocked the attacks and then kicked Fiona's gut and hit her with an uppercut.

Fiona fell back and glared angrily at Rainbow, "Why you!"

Rainbow did a 'Bring it" gesture and Fiona rushed in to attack again but Rainbow did a spin kick to the face to take Fiona down.

Fiona shook her head and glared angrily at Rainbow, "You're just making things worse for yourself!"

Fiona ran in to attack but Rainbow blocked the attacks and then kneed Fiona in the gut and judo flipped her over.

"Not very tough are you?"

Fiona growled, "Hawk! Simian! Get her!"

Hawk went to attack Rainbow but Sonic rushed in front of him and punched him back and then hit a homing attack to knock Hawk back.

Simian attempted to go after her but Knuckles rushed in and chop blocked his back leg and got Simian down to a knee, and then punched Simian several times hard.

Fiona growled, then she grabbed a pipe and tried to whack Rainbow but she dodged the attacks and grabbed the pipe, then used the pipe end to hit Fiona's face and then Rainbow did a kick to the face.

"Give up, you're not gonna win"

Fiona then suddenly launched herself at Rainbow and tackled her down, then started punching down, but Rainbow kept her hooves up to soften the blows and then grabbed her fist at one point and punched up to get Fiona off her.

Fiona ran back to Rainbow but she got a kick to the gut for her efforts, Fiona went back again but this time Rainbow monkey flipped her.

Rainbow rolled to get up and ran at Fiona, only for Fiona to kick her in the face.

Rainbow rubbed her face a bit and simply grinned at her, "That all you got?"

Fiona got even more infuriated and rushed at Rainbow only for Rainbow to run in and clip her leg, causing her to trip, then Rainbow flew over to Fiona and grabbed her tail and flew up to spin her around a bit and then let go, causing Fiona to go across the area.

Rainbow turned to her allies, they were handling themselves well against their opponents, Hawk attempted several times to attack Sonic, only for Sonic to dodge and kick, then dodge and punch and then he did a mini tornado to levitate Hawk and hit him with a homing attack.

Simian tried many times to smash Knuckles with his fists but Knuckles dodge and punched Simian a few times to knock him back.

Fiona recovered and ran at Fiona ready to attack again, but Rainbow turned around quickly for a hard punch to take down Fiona.

Fiona struggled to get up but another punch from Rainbow kept her down.

With the other two, Sonic had did several combo punches to Hawk to take him down, and Knuckles did a hard right to Simian's face and then grabbed a nearby barrel and slammed it over his head to bring him down.

"Looks like these creeps have been taken care off", Rainbow said.

"Let's tie them up and leave them for the authorities to deal with", Sonic said.

After tying up the villains they reported back to Sally to give her the briefing.

"Sounds like Rainbow really took it to Fiona", Sally said.

"Yeah, Rainbow went to town on her", Sonic boasted.

"Good work, glad you knocked her down a peg", Sally said.

"You should have seen her Sal, she tried reenacting the slap she gave to Tails, but Rainbow managed to block and take her down", Sonic said.

Rainbow chuckled, "Usually I'm boasting about my own success, kinda nice to have someone boast on my behalf"

"Hey when I see something cool, I like talking about it", Sonic said.

"Yeah you sure do", Sally said.

"It wasn't much, I just hated hearing her brag about breaking Tails's heart", Rainbow said.

"We all hate Fiona for that", Sally said.

"Yeah, well best head to our place", Sonic said.

"You two go on, I'm gonna check around other area, see you around", before Knuckles left, he turned to Rainbow, "By the way Rainbow Dash, you're not that bad, you're a great ally"

Rainbow nodded and smiled as Knuckles left the area.

The two speedsters then went to Sonic's residence where Tails was relaxing after some training, he felt a bit achy.

He noticed the two, "Back from your mission?"

"Sure are, we just took down Destructix", Sonic said.

Tails looked curious, "Destructix? So you fought Fiona?"

"Rainbow went to town on her", Sonic said.

"I just roughed her up a bit, mostly for you little buddy, I hate hearing about what she did to you"

Tails remembered what Fiona has done, it still eats away at him a bit, "It's not one of my finest memories", Tails said.

Rainbow went to Tails and hugged him a bit, "Well you got others that appreciate you little man, don't you forget that"

Tails smiled a bit, "Thanks Rainbow, you're pretty cool"

Rainbow ruffled his hair, "Let's grab a nice cold soda"

"Sounds fun to me", Sonic said, leaving with Rainbow & Tails to grab a bottle of soda.

Soon a whole month had passed since Rainbow had arrived in Mobius, she's really made great friends with all the citizens there.

One day Sonic, Rainbow & Tails were sun bathing near a lake.

"So Sonic, that Amy girl...you sure she's not your girlfriend? She keeps giving me a dirty look when I'm near you", Rainbow said.

"She's a little protective, just ignore her", Sonic said.

"More like possessive", Tails said.

"Still, ignore her", Sonic said.

"Alright...but if she tries anything I'm knocking her out", Rainbow warned.

"She won't, though I can talk to her if you'd like, I can try to get her to back off, especially if I get Cream to help me", Tails said.

"Thanks bro", Rainbow said.

During that some magical build up was happening nearby, much to the confusion of everyone around.

"Think it's Chaos Control?" Tails asked.

"I don't feel Chaos energy, feels like the opposite", Sonic said.

Soon a letter had appeared and landed near them.

"A letter? What does it say?" Sonic asked.

They opened the letter and read.

 _Dear Rainbow Dash, I hope this letter reaches you and that you're safe, back home's a mess, King Sombra's enslaved a lot of ponies, some willingly following him, The Princesses & Shining Armor are trying to fend him off, sometimes even The Wonderbolts help, but his magic's too strong, but many ponies are still safe, I'm watching over them, big responsibility, but I can handle it, but know that many ponies are still safe, Love Spike_

Rainbow smiled, "Glad to have some contact from my world"

"Sounds like it's going bad though, and I thought we had it rough", Sonic said.

"We gotta get you back home, your world needs you", Tails said.

Then a few pictures came with a note.

 _Thought you might like these._

Rainbow looked at the pictures and saw one of Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie & Applejack, one of Rainbow Blaze, one of Spike, one of Scootaloo and even one of Wonderbolts members Spitfire, Soarin & Fleetfoot.

"My friends and family...awesome"

Sonic introduced all the ponies in the pictures.

"So those are the Wonderbolts, and your friends too...wow that Pinkie girl reminds me of Amy, that Rarity girl reminds me of Rouge, almost a parallel thing", Sonic said.

"How did this find me though?" Rainbow asked.

Tails saw something on the ground, "Maybe that helped"

Rainbow noticed it, "It's my Element of Harmony"

They approached it, Sonic picked it up, "Wow, feels different than the Chaos Emeralds"

"This was suppose to be on the Tree of Harmony though", Rainbow said.

"Maybe it was the only way to find you, besides your world has more to worry about than a tree", Sonic said.

Rainbow nodded, "I guess"

Tails continued to look at the pictures.

"That Fluttershy girl is so pretty", Tails said with a blush, he then looked at Scootaloo, "She's kinda cute too"

Rainbow grinned, "Maybe I'll introduce you one day, work your charm with them"

Tails blushed more, "I don't have a charm"

"Hey you're a cute kid, you can at least get Fluttershy if you tried"

Tails nodded, "I guess"

Sonic & Rainbow laughed a bit while Tails blushed more.

Meanwhile Shadow had taken out another group of shadowy figures, "I'm one step closer to finding you Mephiles, once I find you, I'm ridding you of this world!"

He continued on in his search for Mephiles the Dark.

* * *

 **This may not be the last of Fiona, plus more on Mephiles soon.**


	8. Battle with Shadow

**Shadows of the past arise**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since Rainbow Dash got her letter, and in those 3 weeks she continued to do well with the Freedom Fighting, at one point helping Sonic fight off Eggman again.

Rainbow and Sonic occasionally had some friendly races, nothing major, Sonic won a few, Rainbow won some others, they seem to be evenly matched when it came to speed.

Eventually Sally had approached Sonic & Rainbow Dash for a mission, "I have an assignment for you two, it involves those shadow creatures you encountered before"

"Shadowy creatures huh? What if Shadow's there, what do we tell him?" Sonic asked.

"I really don't care of Shadow's there, you tell him I gave direct orders to deal with the situation, if he has an issue with that, he can take it up with me", Sally said.

"You sure about that Princess? He seems pretty tough", Rainbow said.

"I can handle him Rainbow, I'm the princess, I run this planet, not him, now if you don't mind, go handle the situation", Sally ordered.

"Well, you heard Sally, let's go do this thing", Rainbow said.

"Race you there", Sonic said.

"You're on!"

Both got in position.

"On your mark, get set-"

"Wait!"

Sonic turned to her, "Sally, it's 'Go', On your mark, get set-"

"I know what it is Sonic, BUT you kinda need the coordinates now don't you?" Sally said and handed Sonic the coordinates, while flashing a smug smile.

"Oh...right, I guess we almost rushed in there", Sonic said nervously.

"Yeah, you sure did"

Rainbow chuckled a bit before Sonic glared at her, "You know you almost rushed out too, Dashie"

Rainbow glared a bit, "Dashie? Seriously? You're going there?"

"Pretty much, now let's juice!"

Sonic sped away, Rainbow following him.

They ran until they reached the coordinates and checked out the area, it was an abandoned city.

"Looks like this place got trashed", Rainbow said.

"Yeah no kidding", Sonic replied.

They searched around the town for any sign of life.

"Where did Everypony go?" Rainbkw asked.

Sonic turned to her slightly confused, "Everypony?"

"Sorry, force of habit, where did everyone go?"

"Hopefully they're ok, I'd hate it if something had had happened to them"

The two looked around for any sign of life, all they heard was the sound of the wind, kinda creeping them out a bit.

"Let's just hurry with this mission, this place is giving me the creeps", Rainbow said.

"Yeah no kidding, I don't see any innocents or those shadowy creatures, wonder what-" Sonic was then tackled by something black.

"Sonic, what the-" Rainbow also got tackled.

Soon a bunch of those shadow creatures arrived.

"Oh crap there's a lot of them!" Sonic said as he started punching them off.

Rainbow also fought them away, "Bring it on your creeps!"

Th creatures started to swarm around them so Sonic did quick homing attacks and Rainbow used her speed punches.

The creatures traveled through the ground in hopes of catching Sonic & Rainbow by surprise, however both were too quick to be caught, any creature that lunged at them was met with a punch or kick.

"We're doing a lot better than last time", Rainbow said.

"Of course, anything can get lucky once", Sonic said.

The power of the two speedsters was proving to be too much for the shadow creatures and soon they started to fall back a bit.

"Ha! Wusses!" Rainbow said.

Soon the Shadow creatures took on forms of four legged monsters, winged enemies and even giant creatures.

"Oh crap", Rainbow said.

"I remember these things, I've seen them in places like Soleanna & Crisis City", Sonic said.

"Let's take them down then!"

Sonic used his homing attack to take out the four legged monsters as they approached him.

Rainbow dodged the flyers attacks and rammed and punched them all down.

The Big ones attempted to slam on the duo but they dodged them, Sonic used his homing attack to attack the heads and Rainbow kicked the heads of the others.

Two of them threw a huge projectile at them, but Sonic homed in on one while Rainbow kicked the other, causing them to go back to the owners and take them out.

More monsters formed and readied to strike down Sonic & Rainbow Dash, both of whom got into position to continue fighting.

As they went in to fight again, some Chaos Spears took out a few monsters, then a quick red & black blur took out others.

"He's back", Sonic said.

After some monsters fell, Shadow appeared beside Sonic.

"Yo Shadow, what's up?"

"Oh shut up", Shadow said, then readied his chaos spears to take out oncoming monsters, Sonic & Rainbow sped in and destroyed the rest of them,

"Wow, we make a great team", Sonic said.

Shadow approached them, "I thought I made it clear that I'm handling this"

"Sorry, Sally's orders", Sonic said.

"Still taking orders from that incompetent princess?" Shadow asked.

Sonic got angry at that, "Can you NOT call Sally incompetent?"

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"You know what it's like to have someone you care about ridiculed, I'm sure if I mentioned Maria you'd-" Shadow then grabbed Sonic by his neck, "Way to prove my point!"

"Shut up!" Shadow knocked Sonic back, "Tell your princess to stay out my way!"

Rainbow got in Shadow's face, "Hey you can't do that to my friend!"

"Move away Pegasus, you're out of your league", Shadow said.

Rainbow glared, "Hey pal I've been face to face with dragons, evil kings & changlings, you're just some overrated hedgehog who-"

Shadow simply whacked Rainbow away, "I gave you a fair warning, you're nothing Rainbow Dash, just a lowly Pegasus who doesn't realize when she's in over her head"

Rainbow got up and angrily growled, "You jerk!" she flew in to attack Shadow but he dodged and kicked her.

Rainbow stood up and huffed, "I'm not backing down just yet!" she flew in and started dishing out several punches and kicks but Shadow simply dodged them and after one evade he was able to punch Rainbow back, then teleported behind her and kicked her, then teleported again and hit an uppercut.

Rainbow was down and she rubbed a little blood that came out her mouth, Sonic grew concerned.

"Shadow! Knock it off!" Sonic shouted.

"She's attacking me, I am simply acting in defense"

Rainbow took advantage of Shadow's distraction and flew in and landed a few punches on Shadow before kicking him.

"Ha! That that you emo hedgehog"

Shadow rubbed his face, "Nice work, enjoy that moment of victory, it's your only one", Shadow then rushed in and viscously attacked Rainbow with various strikes, and knocked her away.

Rainbow got up and flew in to attack again but Shadow dodged and karate chopped her back, brining her crashing down.

"Rainbow! Stop fighting! He's too strong!" Sonic said.

Rainbow struggled to get up, "I got this! Don't stop me just yet!" she flew at Shadow again but he did a somersault kick to her head as she got in, taking her down again.

Rainbow once again struggled to get up, this time Shadow approached her and kicked her ribs hard, causing her pain, then he stomped on her ribs several times, Rainbow crying out in pain each time.

Shadow then grabbed her by the back of her neck and started striking her in the stomach area, then started striking her face and did an enziguri kick to the side of her head, bringing her down.

"Shadow that's enough! You've won! Now back away!" Sonic warned.

Shadow flashed a sadistic smile to Sonic before grabbing Rainbow again and whacking her back hard, then started walking away.

Sonic rushed to Rainbow, she was bruised pretty badly, her right eye was black, her face slightly swollen.

"Let's go Rainbow", Sonic said.

Instead of picking up and going home, Rainbow angrily growled and flew at Shadow again.

"Rainbow wait!"

Rainbow approached Shadow but he simply teleported to her side quickly and did a powerful Chaos Spear point blank to her side, severely injuring Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow!" Sonic shouted, he watched as Rainbow fell injured.

Shadow scoffed, "Pathetic Pegasus.

Sonic checked on her, she was really hurt, moaning in a lot of pain, not to mention a few tears forming in her eyes, not from pain, but from the humiliation of defeat.

"I hope that idiot Pegasus is done, if she continues I can't guarantee that she'll live to see the end of this day", Shadow said.

Sonic angrily growled, "How dare you hurt her you bastard!"

Sonic rushed at Shadow and rammed him, Shadow stood up, "Fighting for your love? How noble of you, you two make quite the lovely couple"

"More than what you can get", Sonic taunted.

Shadow rushed in and punched Sonic back, but Sonic back-rolled and speed in and did a sweep kick to take Shadow down, he then immediately went for a homing attack but Shadow moved out the way and went for a punch, but Sonic blocked and did his own punch to Shadow and knocked him back.

Shadow readied a Chaos Spear and blasted at Sonic but he zig zagged around to avoid the blasts and then punched Shadow and did a kick to the head.

Shadow was getting frustrated and whipped out his Chaos Emerald, "You brought this on yourself Sonic!" Shadow used the Emerald to power up and rush at Sonic with various teleport punches and did a hard power kick to his side.

Sonic got up and quickly dodged Shadow's Chaos Spears but Shadow appeared beside him and kicked Sonic back.

He went in for another punch but Sonic ducked and hit Shadow with a hard right and did a spin kick to his face.

Shadow teleported behind Sonic and blasted him in the back with an enhanced Chaos Spear, causing Sonic harsh pain.

"You are a fool Sonic! You can't take me while I have a Chaos Emerald!" Shadow shouted.

"Never stopped me before!" Sonic then ran around Shadow, causing a small tornado, though Shadow managed to keep his ground, though the tornado was merely a distraction so Sonic can rush into Shadow and started doing his speed punches, wailing hard on Shadow and then delivered a viscous punch to knock Shadow back and then ran in for a jump kick.

Shadow growled and as Sonic rushed in again, Shadow hit a chaos blast, knocking Sonic back.

Sonic stood and brushed himself off, though feeling the effects of the battle.

"What happened to you Shadow? You were cold and distant, but you always had a sense of justice, are you living up to what Black Doom wanted you to be? Are you becoming the weapon you were made by Professor Robotnik to be? What would Maria think now!?"

Shadow growled, "I thought I made it clear to you earlier not to mention her name!"

Shadow then rushed at Sonic, Sonic rushed back but before they can continue, a familiar Bat arrived in the middle.

"Hold it!"

Both hedgehogs stopped and observed the bat who dared to interfere.

"Rouge!? What are you doing here!?" Shadow asked.

"Looking for you! What's taking you so long!?"

"I had to deal with that hedgehog and his Pegasus friend", Shadow said.

Rouge turned to Sonic, "Hey Sonic, long time no see"

Sonic did a brief yet not too sincere wave.

Rouge then noticed Rainbow Dash, "That the Pegasus I've heard so much about?"

"Her name's Rainbow Dash", Sonic said.

Rouge approached Rainbow Dash, "My, my, what happened to her?"

"Shadow, he brutalized her!" Sonic said.

"She attacked me, I simply acted in self-defense"

"No, self defense is just keeping her away and protecting yourself, you took pleasure in hurting her, and you took things WAY too far!"

"I do what I need to do, now if you don't mind, I have things to attend to, stay the hell out of my way"

At that moment, Shadow's other ally E-123 Omega arrived.

"Is everything here under control?"

Shadow nodded, "I got it, despite Sonic's appearance"

Omega noticed Sonic, "That hedgehog that battle Eggman", he turned to Rainbow, "Unknown creature, what is it?"

Rouge cleared her throat, "This, Omega, is a Pegasus, her name is...what was it again?"

"Rainbow Dash", Sonic answered.

"Right, Rainbow Dash"

"Why is it near death?" Omega asked.

That made Sonic's eyes bulge, "How near death!?"

"Life force seems low, breathing seems irregular"

Sonic freaked, "I gotta get her home!"

He picked Rainbow up bridal style and angrily turned to Shadow, "Shadow, if Rainbow Dash dies, I'm gonna come after you, and it's not gonna be pretty!" Sonic threatened before running back to Knothole.

Rouge and Omega approached Shadow, curious.

"What happened anyway?" Rouge asked.

"Explain that Hedgehog's rage", Omega said.

"It's not important, let's just go", Shadow whipped out his Chaos Emerald, "Chaos...CONTROL!" he warped all 3 away.

At that moment, the same crystal shadow creature from before rose up, "Interesting Development..."

Sonic had rushed back to Knothole, "I need Medical Treatment!"

Sally rushed over and saw Rainbow beaten, "Oh my God, what happened!?"

"Shadow! That rat-bastard hurt her! She's dying!" Sonic said.

"Quick, come with me to the Medical Area, we'll treat her wounds!" Sally said.

Rainbow was brought to the Medical Area, Sonic was waiting outside, he was soon joined by Tails, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine & Sally.

"Will Rainbow Dash be alright?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, her injuries were bad but she'll pull through, damn I can't believe I let this happen"

"Sonic don't blame yourself, Shadow's just a-"

"No Sal, I watched them fight, I wanted to stop but Rainbow told me not to stop her, I should have just stopped her anyway..."

Sally wrapped her arm around Sonic, "She's just a little headstrong, but she's also a warrior, sometimes you just gotta let them fight, this could make her stronger"

"I hope so", Sonic said.

Sally stood, "In the meantime, I gotta find a way to locate Shadow, seems like he wants to take all this business into his own hands, next time there are reports of shadow creature attacks, I'll be joining you, I'm gonna give Shadow a piece of my mind"

Sonic looked concerned, Shadow was in a foul mood lately, he doesn't want Sally to get hurt too, but he really wanted to get back at Shadow for what happened to Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile at Eggman's base, he's looking over some stuff, "Gotta find a way to rid this planet of that Hedgehog and his Pegasus...Orbot, Cubot, work faster!"

"Yes boss", Orbot said.

While thinking of a plan, he heard a buzzer as if someone was entering his base, "Who dares to interrupt!?"

"It's Fiona Fox! Let me into your HQ!"

Eggman was curious, "Fiona Fox? That's interesting", he opened the door and Fiona barged in.

"Fiona, what brings you here?" Eggman asked.

"Save it Eggman, I'm only here because I need to borrow something, like a handful of robots!"

Eggman was curious, "And why should I give you my robots?"

"I want to take out that damn Sonic and that Pegasus girl of his, thanks to them my boys are stuck behind bars, luckily I was able to escape, they're not so lucky"

"I'm kinda surprised you'd come here, we've never seen eye-to-eye"

"Oh trust me, I still hate you, once I take out Sonic and Rainbow girl, you're next!"

Eggman sent some robots to confront Fiona, "Sorry Fiona, I don't just let anyone borrow my robots!"

"Better get used to sharing", Eggman heard a voice say.

Eggman looked around, as did Fiona.

"Who said that!?" Eggman asked as he looked around.

"I'm not here, I am merely communicating with you, however I can help you with your situation regarding that pony"

"How so? Who are you?"

"I am King Sombra, the one who banished Rainbow Dash to your world, I fear she may return here, so I came into contact with a fellow darkness lover to help", Sombra said.

"Darkness lover? Who?" Fiona asked.

At that moment, the same shadow creature from before formed near Eggman & Fiona.

"Mephiles the Dark!?" Eggman said.

"How nice that you remember me Eggman, myself and King Sombra recently had a nice little conversation on how we aim to eliminate Sonic and Rainbow Dash"

"And how do we do that?" Eggman asked.

"I suggest we all put our differences aside and work as a unit, Sonic is a powerful enemy alone, with that Rainbow Dash pony, he's gonna be tougher to beat, however Sombra had sent one of his followers to help", Mephiles said.

"A follower?" Fiona asked.

Sombra spoke again, "Yes, this follower knows Rainbow Dash well, she has history with Rainbow Dash, Mephiles, if you don't mind, reveal this follower"

Mephiles nodded and revealed a light green Pegasus with a blonde mane.

"Who's this Pegasus?" Fiona asked.

"The name's Lightning Dust, an old flight partner of Rainbow Dash, I'm here on behalf of my master King Sombra to finally rid that Pegasus nuisance once and for all"

Eggman tapped his chin, "This is an interesting development"

Soon the villains started making plans to finally eliminate Sonic & Rainbow Dash.

* * *

 **Soon some repercussions for Shadow, plus Lightning Dust explains why she's a Sombra follower.**


	9. Grudge Match

**What goes around comes around**

* * *

A week had passed since Shadow's assault on Rainbow, the only thing that hurt more than her body was her pride, the sheer humiliation of losing to Shadow like that.

Sonic, Sally & Tails constantly tended to her, making sure her wounds healed and doing their best to keep her morale high.

Rainbow started to recover, but her spirit was broken, she hates losing, and to lose that dominantly was such a blow to her ego.

Sally was infuriated with what Shadow did, she's grown to like Rainbow over the last several weeks, to see any of her friends get hurt is the one thing Sally couldn't stand for.

One day while Sonic was keeping Rainbow Dash company, Sally decided to take matters into her own hands and go after Shadow.

She had heard of another shadow creature assault, so she went to the area, not alone though, Tails had flown her there.

"Sally are you sure you wanna confront Shadow? He's pretty dangerous", Tails said.

"I know what I'm getting into Tails, I'll confront Shadow, just stay near the plane and guard it, if any monster attacks, take it out"

Tails nodded, "Will do Sally, my fighting has improved, I think I can handle it"

After landing Sally went to the village where those creatures had just destroyed a town while Tails guarded the plane.

Soon Sally had located the shadow creatures, then they noticed and turned their attention to Sally, then went after her, though Sally simply power kicked every creature that came after her.

"Bunch of creeps"

She walked off and took out each creature until one creature fell from being Chaos Speared.

Sally knew who that was, she turned around and saw who she wanted.

"Hello Shadow, it's been a while"

Shadow was there, flanked by Rouge and Omega.

"Sally Acorn, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he sarcastically asked.

"You know why I'm here, I know what you did to Rainbow Dash, and you're gonna pay"

"Rainbow Dash? Do you mean that meddlesome pony? She got what she deserved", Shadow said with no remorse.

Sally glared angrily, "She did not deserve what you did, and I don't appreciate you taking over missions, this isn't your kingdom for you to tell my Freedom Fighters to buzz off, whatever this thing is, it's too dangerous, even for you, like it or not, we all need to work together!"

"I don't need you Sally, now stay out of my business"

Sally growled, "Listen you, like it or not, this is my world, I run things here!"

"And you're doing a lousy job, if I ran this world then there'd be no Eggman and other evil would be non-existant"

Sally got in Shadow's face, "You wanna prove your worth?"

Rouge approached Sally, "Easy there Princess, Shadow's not someone to mess with"

Sally simply glanced to Rouge, "I can handle Shadow"

Shadow walked away from her, "I don't need this, I got work to do"

Sally growled and ran at Shadow and did a jump kick to his back, knocking him over.

Shadow angrily stood up, "You're gonna regret that"

He then teleported behind Sally and kicked her down, she simply rolled over and kipped up and threw a punch, which he blocked and he threw a punch of his own to knock her back.

Rouge was concerned, she knew this was a bad idea, especially with the enemies nearby.

Sally rubbed her face and ran in with a power kick but Shadow side-stepped and threw a punch which Sally blocked and then hit Shadow with an uppercut.

Shadow looked agitated and rushed in with a barrage of punches to Sally and knocked her back with a kick.

"Give up, a princess shouldn't be fighting, that's what soliders are for"

Sally rubbed some blood from her mouth, "Ever heard of the term 'Warrior Princess'?" she stood up, "I have that title"

"Big talk from someone who's constantly been kidnapped by Eggman, the only other person who gets kidnapped more than you is Amy Rose", Shadow said.

Sally looked displeased and went to attack Shadow again but he teleported behind and went for a kick but Sally was able to evade it, almost like a 6th sense and then she kicked his head hard and kicked his chest before doing an uppercut to bring Shadow down.

Shadow growled, Sally was making a fool out of him, no one makes a fool out of him.

Sally panted a bit, fighting Shadow was tough, right now she was just reading his movements, she knew it would get harder once he kicked it into high gear.

Before the fight can resume, some shadow creatures showed up around all of them.

"Looks like more have come", Sally said.

"Stand aside, I'll dispose of them", Shadow said and attacked them.

"Like I'm letting you have all the fun you arrogant son of a bitch", Sally said and attacked the creatures as well.

Rouge and Omega assisted in the fight, within minutes all the shadow creatures were gone.

"That takes care of that", Rouge said.

Soon an evil laugh filled the area, everyone searched around, soon Mephiles took form from a dark puddle.

"Mephiles, I've finally found you", Shadow said.

"It's been a while Shadow", Mephiles replied.

"Too long", Shadow said before abruptly throwing a Chaos Spear at Mephiles, though me managed to dodge it and appear right behind Shadow, spooking him a bit.

"Hostile, aren't we?" Mephiles said.

Shadow attempted to backhand him but Mephiles moved again back to his original spot.

"Shame Shadow, is this how you treat old friends?"

Sally confronted Mephiles, "What do you want Mephiles? Why are you here!?"

"For now, I am helping to assist Eggman to rid this planet of you and your allies, then I shall rule as the most powerful being in The World"

"Not gonna let you do that Mephiles, one way or another, you're going down, you seem cocky against Shadow, let's see how you fair against the rest of us, it's 4 against 1"

"While your little so called advantage means nothing to me, I will admit, I did not come alone", Mephiles extended his arms and a small portal opened and 3 beings popped out, first Metal Sonic.

"It's that Metal imposter", Rouge said.

Then came Fiona, "Hello everyone"

"Ugh, you're back?" Sally stated.

Then out came Lightning Dust, "So...these are the nuisances?"

Sally looked confused, as did everyone else.

"A Pegasus? Who are you?" Sally asked.

"Name's Lightning Dust, an old friend of Rainbow Dash"

"I take it you mean that term loosely, how did you get here anyway?"

"King Sombra sent me, I'm here to make sure Rainbow Dash never goes back to Equestria"

Sally glared, "Tough for you then, Rainbow will be going back to save her people from this king of yours, I have a right mind to join her and knock some sense into this so-called king"

Mephiles chuckled, "I assure you that King Sombra is well out of your league, as you are going to be right now... attack!" he ordered.

Fiona went for Sally, Mephiles went for Shadow, Metal Sonic went for Omega & Lightning Dust went for Rouge.

Shadow & Mephiles engaged in their typical battle of hiding in the shadows, mostly the ones in the nearby trees.

Shadow threw a few chaos spears at the ground, hoping to hit Mephiles, no luck thus far, eventually Mephiles popped out the ground and attempted to attack Shadow, but Shadow surprised him with a quick kick.

Shadow ran in and did his homing attack and followed it with several blows, dealing some damage to Mephiles.

Mephiles eventually countered with a strike to Shadow, knocking him back.

Omega & Metal Sonic simply flew around and shot at each other with their guns.

"Inferior robot!" Omega shouted and continued to blast Metal Sonic, while Metal Sonic blasted back.

Rouge tried attacking Lightning Dust, but her speed made her hard to catch, she managed to hit Rouge with several fly by punches and kicks, really getting on Rouge's nerves.

"Will you stop moving!" Rouge said, still trying to attack, but to no avail and Lightning had kicked her pretty hard and did several speed punches before delivering a mighty kick to Rouge's head.

"no challenge so far", Lightning said.

Sally & Fiona are engaged in their own hand-to-hand combat, matching several punches and kicks.

"I know your every move sugar queen!" Fiona boasted.

"And I know yours traitor", Sally said.

They continued matching blows, eventually both each landing a punch at the same time, both stumbling back.

"Lucky shot", Fiona said.

"Yeah I know you got lucky", Sally retorted.

Fiona growled and went for a kick to Sally's face, but Sally blocked and tossed her leg away before hitting her gut with a kick of her own.

Fiona ran in for a punch but Sally grabbed her and flipped Fiona over in a judo toss.

Meanwhile Lightning Dust had dealt several blows to Rouge and took her down, Omega also got blasted down, Metal Sonic then assisted Mephiles in fighting Shadow.

"I'll take you both down!" Shadow said and continued to toss chaos spears at the two and teleporting constantly.

Fiona tried for another attack but Sally managed to kick her side legs a few times before taking Fiona down with a forearm.

Lightning Dust then flew in and started to attack Sally with punches and kicks.

Sally managed to block a punch and knock Lightning Dust back and hit her in the face with a big boot.

Shadow was still fighting two at once and it was starting to wear on him, especially once Metal blasted him in the face and Mephiles struck him down near Sally.

Lightning reeled back and flew in full force, hitting Sally really hard in the gut with both hooves, causing Sally to kneel over in pain, then Lightning struck Sally down with an elbow.

Shadow & Sally were down as all 4 villains surrounded them, Metal readied a laser gun to kill them both, but he was suddenly hit with a homing attack.

Then the blue blur spun around and hit Fiona with a homing attack.

The blur stopped and glared at Lighting and Mephiles.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, interesting seeing you here", Mephiles said.

Sonic glared, "Can't say the same about you, I thought you'd be dead"

"Life's full of disappointments"

Metal got up and flew after Sonic, but a rainbow blur came by & whacked Metal back.

Mephiles noticed as Rainbow Dash stood by Sonic, ready to fight.

Rainbow then noticed Lightning Dust, "Huh? Lightning Dust!? How...what...when...why?"

"Can't find your words?"

Rainbow grumbled, "How did you get here!? Why are you here!?"

"King Sombra sent me, he wants me to make sure you don't get back to Equestria"

Rainbow looked surprised, "I knew you were troubled and reckless, but to join King Sombra? Why would you do such a thing?"

"It's called survival, side with the winning team", Lightning boasted.

Rainbow growled, "You'll pay for betraying Equestria!"

"I didn't betray anyone, I simply pledged to my new ruler, now to take you down, Sombra's offering me a nice reward if I take you down, and I'm sure that Eggman guy wouldn't mind your hedgehog friend going down either"

Lighting went to attack but Sonic had rammed he and knocked her back.

Lightning wasn't pleased and glared, "You'll pay for that!"

Before she can attack again, Shadow went in to kick her and then assaulted Mephiles, Sonic the hit Mephiles with a few attacks of his own.

Sonic & Shadow took turns ramming & attacking Mephiles, eventually causing him to fall back a bit.

Shadow then ran at Mephiles and did a Chaos Blast to knock him away.

Shadow huffed and grinned, "You're no match for me Mephiles"

Lightning & Fiona noticed that Mephiles was defeated, Lightning new it was time to retreat.

"Let's just grab that Metal hedgehog and leave"

Fiona shook her head, "I don't think so", she went to attack Sonic & the others but she got blasted back with a ray.

Lightning noticed Tails in the distance, armed with an arm canon.

"How many of them are there?" Lightning grabbed Fiona and flew in to grab Metal Sonic, "This isn't over!" she flew away.

Rainbow wanted to go after her but Sally called her, "Rainbow no, we've won, we'll get them next time"

Rainbow grumbled, she really wanted to teach Lightning a lesson.

Shadow went to check on his allies, they were still down, Sonic then approached him, "Looks like we make quite a team, really helped each other out, maybe you can be our ally now"

Shadow glared, "I don't need your help, the only reason my teammates are down is because I was so distracted by Sally I failed to realize Mephiles coming with Metal Sonic, Fiona & that other Pegasus, looks like your friend there has caused more issues"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Shadow, I get you have this lone wolf thing...which makes no sense since you have a team, but you can be a little more cooperative, why can't you just help us?"

"Because it's the likes of you & The Acorn Kingdom that we're still in this, you're all soft, you try to do things by the book, why not just find these villains and end them, permanently"

"That's now how things work Shadow"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "That's how it should work, now be gone"

Rainbow angrily approached Shadow, "Hey, quit disrespecting my friend you jerk!"

"Why don't you two lovebirds go take a hike, I'm busy, besides the last time we came face to face", he turned deviously to her, "I beat you to within an inch of your life"

Rainbow growled, "You got lucky last time, especially with that good-luck charm you call a Chaos Emerald"

Shadow turned and showed her the Chaos Emerald, "This doesn't grant luck, it enhances skill, I was designed to use it to it's full-"

Rainbow then knocked the Chaos Emerald out of his hand and then stuck his face, then kicked him back and flew in and did several torso shots before doing a strong uppercut to take Shadow down.

Shadow looked at her with shock and rage, "How dare you!"

He went in to attack her but she side-stepped and then kicked his head and then did her flight punches to take him down.

As he got up, Sonic did a spin dash attack to Shadow to knock him over again, Sally approached his downed body and slammed her foot on his chest & neck area and crushed down.

"I don't appreciate how you disrespected my friends, family & kingdom, I suggest you get your act together, like it or not, we're in this together"

She let him go and walked off, "Come on everyone, head to the Tornado"

As they walked off, Tails approached Sonic, "I noticed that when Shadow called you and Rainbow 'Love Birds' you didn't exactly deny it"

Sonic simply glared at Tails as if to say 'Shut up' and kept walking, Tails decided to drop the subject and went to his plane and flew off with Sally in the back seat, Sonic followed on foot and Rainbow flew.

Shadow stood up and dusted off, "Bunch of fools, I'll deal with Eggman my own way, and Mephiles, and their pitiful allies, I'll deal such a blow to Sonic's ego, he'll never be the same again, then I'll be the top warrior of the planet...soon I will live up to my potential & expectation"

While Shadow is talking, Mephiles is forming from a dark puddle behind him, unbeknownst to Shadow.

"Once I'm done with them, maybe I'll deal with that damn Rainbow Dash, soon first thing's first, I gotta get my allies healed up, and then-"

Mephiles then sent out a crystal stab to Shadow and chuckled, "Now Shadow...your power becomes mine", he chuckled evilly as he felt himself become stronger.

While flying back to Knothole, Sally spoke with Tails.

"Nice job Tails, your warrior skills are nicely polished, you have gotten better"

Tails nodded, "Yeah, though I didn't fight too many shadowy creatures, just some here and there, and my attack on Fiona was more luck"

"Still, you have great usage of those weapons...perhaps you can use your inventions more rather than hand to hand skill, they're not bad but it's best to utilize your advantages"

Tails smiled, "Sounds great to me, maybe I can lead an airstrike one day, that's a great goal to have"

"Sure is"

Back at Knothole, Rainbow & Sonic chatted a bit.

"Glad you're back to your old self, I hate seeing you down", Sonic said.

"Yeah, I couldn't let Shadow get the better of me", Rainbow said.

"Well you sure got the better of him, you really took him by surprise, plus", Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald, "This is better in our hands, he can find another"

Both of them chuckled, "Yeah, totally, though it looks like I have my own enemies to deal with"

"You mean that Lightning Dust Pegasus? Yeah she looks like she's a tough mare"

"She is, pretty dangerous too, gotta be careful with her, but we can handle her, and the others, we're that much awesome"

Both of them chuckled, and as they walked, they gave each other a hoof-fist bump, on their way back to Sonic's place.

* * *

 **The war continues, Rainbow's back on her feet, Sonic continues to be non-chalant about a relationship with her, and Shadow...he seems to be no more.**


	10. City Fight

**Tails gets a chance to shine**

* * *

Two and a half months, that's how long Rainbow Dash has been on planet Mobius, her friendship with Sonic has grown, they are basically best friends.

There have been several rumors that the two are romantically involved with each other, neither pay any mind, knowing that if they do so, it's only gonna further fuel speculation.

Tails knows better than any of the others though, he knows that there's a chance the two could actually work as a couple, and that they may like each other, but are both too cool to acknowledge their feelings.

Speaking of Tails, his training with Sally was paying off, while he was pretty ok with hand to hand, he excelled at the use of his gadgets, especially to the point where it was a basic form of attack for him.

One day Sally called Sonic, Tails & Rainbow Dash over, she had another mission in mind for them, plus an opportunity to test out how well Tails has done lately.

"Sonic, Rainbow Dash, I have a new mission for you, Tails this is your chance to prove yourself, you're gonna be joining Sonic and Rainbow"

Tails did an 'oh yeah' arm gesture, "Yes! Finally a chance to prove my worth!"

Sonic & Rainbow chuckled at that, as did Sally, then she proceeded to explain.

"It has to do with Eggman's robots, they've taken over a city, and there's belief that Metal Sonic is leading them, and from what I've heard from official reports, Rainbow's friend Lightning Dust is there too"

Rainbow growled, "Lightning Dust...I'll be more than happy to knock her down a peg"

Sonic nodded, "Same, gotta deal with my metal counterpart, looks like we both have personal rivals"

"All I need is Fiona to be there, and then all our personal rivals would be there", Tails said.

"She might be, I didn't get any reports but she could be there, my sources don't stick around too long if it gets too dangerous", Sally said.

"Makes sense", Sonic stated.

Sally gave them the coordinates, then Sonic then turned to the door, "Rainbow, Tails, let's move"

Rainbow & Tails nodded and all 3 saluted Sally good-bye, they each left for the city, Sonic ran, Rainbow flew and Tails used his plane.

Sally went to her radio to contact Bunnie, and her team of Rotor and Antoine, "Any sign of Mephiles or Shadow?"

"No shug, no sign of them"

"Hm...keep searching, make sure Mephiles doesn't do major damage, and make sure Shadow's not trying anything funny either, there's been no sign of him the last couple of weeks, while he doesn't show up everyday, someone usually notices him or his teammates around, I'm really concerned about this"

"Don't worry Sally, we got this", Rotor said.

"Oui Princess, we will handle it", Antoine said.

Sally put away the radio and went to work on some war documents, she was concerned for her friends but had to trust that Sonic had this under control.

In the city, they noticed several citizens running away from Eggman's flying Robots.

The robots opened fire, shooting everything beneath them, even coming close on occasion to annihilating a family, before Sonic destroyed it with a homing attack.

"Keep running everyone! We got this!" Sonic continued to use his homing attacks to take out the robots, Rainbow Dash flew at them and punched several away and did strong buck kicks to a few.

Tails also flew in to attack them with punches, kicks and occasionally his tails.

Soon they encountered the ground troops.

"Hey look, more scrap Metal, let's go waste them!" Sonic said, and then used his Spin Dash to take out several of them, Rainbow flew in and used her wings to cut the robots, Tails did his spin flurry attack to take out many of them, and tossed a few dummy rings.

More robots came marching in, some of the bigger & stronger types, though it did not intimidate Sonic or Rainbow, maybe Tails a little but not enough to throw him off his game.

The robots shot some rockets at the trio, but Sonic managed to use his homing attack on several of the rockets and then focus some attacks on the robot that fired it.

One tried shooting Rainbow but she simply flew in and managed to reverse the rocket's direction with a little mini tornado, sending the missile back to the robot.

Tails simply summoned an arm cannon and fire at a robot, taking it down.

"Gotta love my gadgets", Tails commented.

Sonic walked around the rubble, "I thought Eggman made these robots stronger? Did he run out or blow everything on one attack?"

"He seems like an all talk guy", Rainbow said.

"Maybe the success you two have had lately has demoralized him to an extent, maybe he's losing confidence", Tails said.

"Or maybe you just walked into a trap!" they heard a voice say.

They turned around and saw Lightning Dust, she was alongside Metal Sonic.

"Oh look, the wannabe Sonic and the wannabe Rainbow Dash", Tails stated.

"Shut it half pint, we're the only Pegasus and Hedgehog that matter...well robot hedgehog but still"

Sonic & Rainbow Dash stood before Metal Sonic & Lightning Dust, ready for a fight.

"Gonna be a real pleasure to deal with a sellout like you Lightning!" Rainbow said.

"Hey, I didn't sell out! I simply smartened up and sided with the bigger power, I'm not the only one either, remember Trixie Lulamoon? Remember Flim & Flam? Suri Polomare? All Sombra followers"

"Figures, they're scums of Equestria as well"

Sonic warmed up a little, "Looks like you two have a score to settle, I know what it's like dealing with a traitor, namely Fiona"

"She told me you abandoned her or something like that, I'd say you betrayed her first"

Sonic face palmed, "Whatever she told you, believe me, she has it all mixed up, things just happened and I wish I could have helped, but this doesn't justify her actions"

Lightning scoffed, "Right, you're simply no different than the ponies of where I'm from, bunch of hypocrites, you act like you care about others when in reality it's just some act, if the person is useless to you, then why care?"

Sonic shook his head, "You and Fiona have a twisted sense of things, shame you both choose to believe the crap that Eggman or that King Sombra jerk say, instead of thinking on your own"

Lightning growled, "I did realize this on my own, I realize that the Elements of Harmony only care for a select few, just like you Freedom Fighters only care for a select few, it will be a pleasure to work with Sombra & Eggman to take all of you down!"

Sonic stepped forward, "I've had enough talk, if you wanna fight, we'll give you a fight", Sonic got into a defensive position.

"Fine by me", Lightning said, then she flew in to tackle Sonic, Rainbow flew after her but Metal Sonic rammed her.

Tails flew over to Lightning and pulled her off Sonic, he received a kick in the gut for that and an uppercut.

Sonic wanted to help Tails but Metal Sonic had flown in and rammed Sonic, then attacked an oncoming Rainbow Dash.

Tails went to fight Lightning, he threw a few punches, she dodged most of them until he managed to land a shot on her.

She wiped her face and then kicked him on the side of the head and flew in for a few punches before back hoofing him.

Tails shot his arm cannon at Lightning, she dodged the attacks though and dived down on Tails with a kick to his head.

Tails rubbed his head, and then Lightning had grabbed his legs and spun him around a bit before letting go, sending Tails crashing through a building window.

Meanwhile Metal Sonic is blocking attacks from Sonic & Rainbow Dash, for each punch or kick they dish out, Metal Sonic blocks them and knocks them back.

"We need a strategy or something, straight forward isn't working", Rainbow said.

"That's an understatement, though we might be able to pull it off if we can try to disorientate it or something", Sonic said.

Rainbow nodded and they proceeded to run & fly around, Metal Sonic tried keeping an eye on both but their increased movements made it hard for it to pinpoint one location.

Soon it decided to focus on Sonic and went to pursue him but Rainbow took the opportunity to ram it, when Metal Sonic tried to focus on Rainbow, Sonic hit it with a homing attack.

Sonic & Rainbow continued their tactical maneuvers and attacked Metal Sonic on every occasion, eventually Metal tried firing a few lasers, but even it had trouble focusing on two speeding objects, eventually the two double teamed it hard and knocked it back.

They posed a little before going to attack again but Lightning rushed in and rammed both of them at the same time.

Sonic and Rainbow stood side by side, Lightning stood with Metal.

Tails recovered and noticed the face off, "Taking them down is tougher than I thought"

Sonic then battled Metal as Rainbow battled Lightning, matching blow for blow, Tails quickly geared up his arm cannons and looked around, "Ok if I go with this angle of trajectory, plus the wind direction and the fire rate, take into account their speed and styles and where they might end up next, I can set them up for a little something"

Once things looked right to Tails, he fired his arm cannons at different directions,'the shots rebounding until they hit their targets, Metal & Lightning, taking them both down, though not out.

"Got'em!" Tails jumped for joy and did some air punches in success.

Lightning and Metal struggled to get up, Sonic & Rainbow had approached them, ready to keep fighting.

"If you don't stay down, you're gonna get more of an ass kicking", Rainbow said.

At that moment, Rainbow got blasted back, Sonic looked to see what happened but he also got blasted.

Tails froze at the sight, "Oh no, it's Mephiles!"

Mephile shad hovered over Sonic & Rainbow Dash, holding more chaos energy in his hand.

"Pathetic beings..."

Sonic glared, "Mephiles, so you've shown yourself again, haven't seen you since you ditched out on fighting us"

"Ditched out? Is that what you call it? Very well, if you insist on fighting, I'd be glad to oblige, I'll deal with you like I dealt with Shadow"

Sonic looked confused, "Dealt with Shadow? What does that even mean?"

Mephiles chuckled, "You're about to find out..."

Before Mephiles could do anything, Tails flew in and attempted to blast Mephiles with his canons, Mephiles simply whacked Tails out the sky.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, then he went in to attack Mephiles but Mephiles had teleported behind Sonic and whacked him down, when Rainbow tried to attack him, she got whacked back.

Tails shook his head and looked to Mephiles, "Attacking head on won't work, we need more power, we can sure use a Chaos Emerald right now or something, or more allies", he went to his radio, "Maybe I can call for back up, I just hope that Sonic & Rainbow can stall Mephiles long enough"

As soon as he pressed a button, a fire shot at Mephiles, causing him some frustration, "What!?"

Tails blinked, "That was fast..."

He then saw Blaze run past him and jump at Mephiles with a fiery claw, knocking him back.

"Who the hell is she!?" Lightning asked.

Metal & Lightning went after Blaze but a few barrels went at them.

Tails looked to see Silver arrive and use his powers to knock the villains back.

Soon Bunnie herself had arrived to help fight the villains off, Tails felt relieved, "The numbers can help us hopefully"

Mephiles grew angry and attack each of them, Blaze then pulled out a White Chaos Emerald, "Sonic!"

She tossed the emerald to Sonic and he used it's power to increase his speed and strength, and managed to attack Mephiles a few times and knock him back.

The Chaos Sonic plus his allies was gonna be a bad thing to deal with right now, so Mephiles created a smoke screen and left with his allies.

"I'll return, and when I do Sonic & Rainbow Dash, I will extinguish you both!"

Once he was gone, Sonic huffed, "Quitter"

Rainbow shook her head a bit and noticed Silver & Blaze, "Never seen them before"

Tails approached Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash, I'd like you to meet Silver the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat"

Tails turned to them, "Silver, Blaze, meet Rainbow Dash, a guest from Equestria"

The two waved at them Rainbow, which she returned.

"Kinda cool to see a Pegasus", Silver said.

"Quite nice, what's it like in your world Rainbow Dash?" Blaze asked.

"Um, before King Sombra it was really happy and peaceful, full of Harmony, stuff like that"

"What did this King Sombra pony do? Assuming it is a pony", Blaze said.

"Unicorn to be precise, and he filled the world with shadows and darkness, I need to get back to my world and along with my friends, help the two princesses get their throne back"

Blaze and Silver grew curious, "Two princesses?"

"Yeah, the Princess Sisters, Celestia & Luna"

Silver & Blaze looked amazed, Sonic then stepped in, "Let's chat back at Knothole"

Bunnie nodded, "Yeah, Sally's gonna want a report, plus I'm sure our speedy couple wants to enjoy their victory"

Silver grew curious, "Couple? Are you two dating?"

Sonic and Rainbow simply glanced at each other a bit awkwardly.

"No"

"Not Really"

They both failed to hide their blush though, Tails chuckled a bit though.

"You two are definitely made for each other"

Sonic glared, "Shut up Tails"

Tails put his hands up defensively, "Hey, I have no problems with it"

Sonic & Rainbow face palmed/hoofed.

"Let's just go home", Sonic said and ran off, Rainbow Dash following.

Bunnie chuckled, "It's only a matter of time"

The others went home, though more danger was on the horizon.

* * *

 **More Freedom Fighters.**


	11. Metal & Rainbows

**Sonic & Rainbow have quite a denial relationship**

* * *

Later that week, Sonic & Rainbow are busy telling stories to Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Tails, Cream, Cheese & Amy.

"So me and Sonic go to the factory, we're totally out numbered like 100 to 2, and what was it you said Sonic?"

"Somehow this seems unfair...to them"

The two started laughing a bit, the others following, except Tails, he considered that joke as Sonic & Rainbow Dash trying too hard.

"So you managed to destroy them Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Sure did, no trouble for me and my Best Pegasus Pal, Rainbow Dash", Sonic patted Rainbow's back.

Tails cringed at that, 'Best Pegasus Pal'? It's nice that Sonic's being specific since he is still Sonic's best friend, but surely Sonic can come up with something better.

Amy also rolled her eyes, she didn't like how close Sonic has gotten to Rainbow Dash, though every time she brought it up, Sally would usually tell her to stop being unfriendly, or Tails would politely ask her not to make a scene.

"It's so nice how close y'all have gotten over these last few months", Bunnie said.

"Is it to the point where Tails has felt left out?" Amy asked.

Tails furrowed his brow, he figured that's Amy's attempt to cause a little rift, "Actually Amy, Rainbow Dash has been like an older sister to me, I like having her around, she's my...*sigh* Best Pegasus Pal too", Tails hated saying that but he needed to make that point that he really valued Rainbow Dash's friendship.

Rainbow hugged Tails by his neck, "I like you too little guy", she started giving him a bit of a noogie, much to Tails' annoyance, though part of him didn't mind, he knows that's her way of showing affection.

"It's so great that Tails and Rainbow Dash are such good friends", Sonic said.

"Yeah, now when you and Ms. Rainbow Dash get married, you won't have to worry about Mr. Tails getting left out"

"Yeah, I guess...", Sonic's wyes widened, as did Rainbow's.

Sonic looked to Cream, "What did you say?"

"What? The part about you and Ms. Rainbow Dash getting married?"

Rainbow approached Cream, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who says I'm getting married to Sonic?"

Amy looked displeased, "I'd like to know myself"

Cream spoke again, "I heard that Mr. Sonic and Ms. Rainbow Dash could get married, Mr. Tails says at the rate thigns are going, they're gonna be a happily married couple"

Sonic & Rainbow Dash glared at Tails, who offered a sly smile to them, "What? You two do like spending a lot of time together, I'm sure I'm not the only one who notices"

Sonic glared, "Tails, you have about 5 seconds before I dunk you headfirst into the nearest garbage can...4, 3..."

"That would only prove my point Sonic, you're pretty desperate to hide it", Tails stated.

Sonic glared, "2...1..."

Just then Sally called out, "Sonic! Rainbow Dash! Tails! Bunnie! I need you all a moment!"

Sonic groaned a bit and glared at Tails, "You got lucky"

"And I know you wanna get lucky with Rainbow Dash tonight"

Sonic blushed, "Dude! Shut up!"

Rainbow also blushed from hearing this, though did find some humor.

Sally had given them coordinates to another area, "This is a factory mission, you need to dismantle Eggman's plasma ray, Tails we'll need your brains for that, Bunnie you need to cover him, as for Sonic and Rainbow Dash, you're both the muscle, take down all the robots and stuff nearby, also keep an eye out for Mephiles, Fiona, Metal Sonic or Lightning Dust"

"We need a name for them, how about...the Darkness Four?" Sonic said.

"Needs a little more creativity, how about...The Four-ce", Rainbow said.

"Force? Not that clever"

"Like yours was"

Sally sighed, "Enough you two, just go to the mission point and deal with the situation at hand"

The 4 nodded and headed in the direction Sally addressed them too, they ended up at a factory on the outskirts of a city.

"This is it, wow you seen one Eggman factory you've seen them all, where does he find the time to make these?" Sonic asked.

"The same time he uses to build his lousy robots", Tails replied.

"Let's just head in and do what we need to do, Sonic & Rainbow can fight all them robots outside, Tails you can go in and plant these bombs, I'll cover yah"

Sonic & Rainbow nodded and did what they needed to do, they approached the robots and got in the middle of the field.

"Bet you can't catch us", Sonic said with a sly grin.

The robots then shot at him and Rainbow, both zig zagging through the area, Sonic homed in and destroyed a few robots while Rainbow did several kicks to them.

Tails noticed this and facepalmed, "That's gonna get them killed one day I swear". Bunnie nudged him, "They'll be fine shug, come on we need to head inside"

Tails nodded and followed Bunnie inside while Sonic and Rainbow continued destroying the robots.

Nearby the area, Fiona, Lightning Dust, Metal Sonic & Mephiles are watching intently.

"When do we head in?" Lightning asked.

"Let Sonic & Rainbow Dash have their fun first, once they take out those robots, then we can indulge them in a fun little spar session", Mephiles said."Not to mention they'll be worn out so we can pick them apart easier", Fiona said.

"I like the way you think Fiona, top notch", Lightning said.

"Thanks Dust, you ain't bad yourself, not to mention you're a hell of a flyer", Fiona acknowledged.

"Tell that to The Wonderbolts, I should have been one of them...damn Rainbow Dash"

"What are these Wonderbolts? Why are you so bummed on not being in, what did Rainbow Dash do?"

Lightning huffed, "They're an acrobatic flying team, if you were with them, you were considered the best, I was so close to being in, until Rainbow Dash went behind my back and used her politics to get me booted just because I did what the commander told me to, do my best and be better than the others"

"That sucks, I know what it's like to be screwed over, I still remember the time Sonic left me for dead, he calls himself a great hero yet it's because of him I was captured by Eggman and experimented on since I was a young girl"

Lightning looked surprised, "Sorry to hear that...but then why are you working with Eggman?"

"It's temporary, until I can get rid of Sonic, then I'm done with him, gonna get my boys out of jail and reform my group...hey maybe you can be in my group, Destructix, I can offer you a good spot, by my right hand, might cause some jealousy since you're new, but you're pretty awesome so I can make an exception"

"Thanks, but after this I need to head back to Equestria, Sombra had a surprise for me, though I can probably come by and visit"

"Yeah, I'd like that, you and I would make a kick-ass team"

"Hell yeah we would", Lightning held her hoof out, Fiona then fist bumped her hoof as they continued watching the fight with between Sonic, Rainbow & the robots, "Looks like they're almost done"

Sonic & Rainbow was fighting some of the more bigger robots but their combined speed made for easy scrap metal, though these robots were a lot more enduring than most, they eventually fell.

"That's all the robots I think, unless Eggman has another wave prepared", Sonic said.

Mephiles turned to Fiona, Lightning Dust & Metal Sonic, "You know what to do"

The trio nodded and ran in ready to fight. Sonic & Rainbow looked around for more robots, though Rainbow noticed the trio behind her, she nudged Sonic and pointed him to the trio, he could only grin smugly.

"Hey look, it's the 2 wannabes and the traitor"

Lightning growled, "Who's the wannabe!?"

"Let's see, you're a wannabe Rainbow Dash, Metal Sonic is obviously a wannabe me, leaving Fiona as the one who betrayed her own kingdom, low move there Fiona", Sonic said.

Fiona rolled her eyes, "To betray means to switch sides, I was never fully on your side, I always hated you, and Dust here ain't no Rainbow Dash wannabe, she's a better than...wow that sounded kinda lame", she shook her head, "You get the point, I made a smart choice, Dust is better than Dash and Metal is far superior to your sorry self"

Sonic tapped his foot, "You really should avoid talking, you have a tendacy to ramble on or contradict yourself, kinda sa honestly"

"Says the guy with the lame jokes!" Fiona shouted.

"Also Lightning is a traitor in her own right, she sold out to King Sombra", Rainbow said.

"I'm not going over this again Rainbow! I made a smart choice!" Lightning argued.

"Whatever, you side against Celestia, or you side against Sally, then you're our enemy", Rainbow said.

Fiona got into a fighting position, "I'm taking you down!" she went to kick Rainbow, but she blocked in and punched Fiona, Sonic capitalized by hitting a homing attack to knock Fiona back.

Lightning went to attack Sonic with a kick but he sidestepped and delivered a jump kick of his own and then Rainbow did a few punches and a kick kick to Lightning.

Metal went to attack both, throwing punches and kicks to each of them, not letting up but Sonic kicked his legs while Rainbow punched his head, then both backed up a bit and then ran in to do a double jump kick to Metal Sonic.

"We really gonna go through this again? You're just gonna lose", Rainbow said.

Metal Sonic stood up and glared at the two, "I don't think so"

Rainbow raised his eyebrow, "So that's what it sounds like?"

Metal then held his arms out and some robot scraps started to fuse to him and he became a bit bigger.

"Uh what's he doing?" Rainbow asked.

"Not sure, but it isn't anything good", Sonic stated.

Soon Metal Sonic had started to increase in size, he became about several stories bigger than he was, surprising both Sonic & Rainbow Dash, also surprising Fiona & Lightning Dust.

"Oh crap! He's ginormous!" Rainbow shouted.

Metal Sonic had taken the form of Metal Overlord, like he had done once before.

"This isn't the first time he's done a transformation like this, last time it took me and several of my friends to beat him! Not to mention the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said.

Rainbow looked concerned, "So we're screwed?"

"Not sure, I think we can handle without them, it's just gonna be harder, but it's possible to beat a giant like this without the emeralds"

"How though?"

"We just look for a weakspot, when I first fought Perfect Chaos I had the emeralds, when I had the rematch I didn't need the Emeralds, I knew where to attack"

"Well where do we attack here!?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic looked around, "The chest, we gotta aim for the chest!"

Metal then shot some flames at the two, "Die!"

Sonic jumped on Rainbow and flew up around Metal Sonic to avoid the fire, but he started swatting at them like if he were swatting a fly.

"Get me close to the chest, I'm gonna hit a homing attack! Stay near so I can return to you!" Sonic said.

Rainbow nodded, "Sure thing!"

During the fight, Lightning & Fiona still looked a bit awed, Lightning more so.

"Is that normal!?" Lightning asked.

"Sorta, it happens sometimes, not just to Metal Sonic but to lots of creatures in this world, you get used to it", Fiona responded.

Lightning just stared, "Wow, and I thought Lord Tirek was gigantic, Metal is matching that"

"Lord Tirek?"

"A big Centaur, probably scarier than King Sombra, luckily he's locked away, if he were around he'd capture everypony, he doesn't take followers, Sombra at least allows followers"

Fiona blinked, "Wow, you have some dangerous creatures in your world"

Meanwhile Rainbow had managed to dodge Metal's attacks and got Sonic close enough for a homing attack, though Sonic managed to hit a few of them before going back to Rainbow, damaging Metal's chest a bit.

"Damn you...", he then shot some needles at Sonic & Rainbow, causing Rainbow to zig zag around and avoid the needles.

"He's got tricks up his sleeve!" Rainbow shouted.

"Do your best Rainbow!" Sonic said.

She flew around a bit to throw Metal's aim off and managed to get Sonic in again and then a few more homing attacks struck his chest.

Metal then managed to whack Sonic down on the last minute, causing him to crash through the roof of the factory, landing near Tails & Bunnie.

"What's going on out there Shug?" Bunnie asked.

"Metal Sonic is in his Metal Overlord Form, he's gone insane!"

Metal Sonic then destroyed the roof of the factory and started attacking inside.

"Holy gigabytes!" Tails shouted, causing Sonic to raise his eyebrow, "What?"

Metal sent flames inside, causing the 3 to evacuate the place.

Fiona looked agitated, "What the hell is he doing!? He's gonna destroy the place!"

Rainbow flew in to attack Metal's chest a bit but he smacked her away.

Tails flew Sonic up so he can attack the chest again but Metal whacked Sonic back and sent some crystals at them, causing them to dodge.

Lightning flew Fiona over to Metal Sonic.

"Hey take it easy! You're gonna destroy all the robots!" Fiona shouted.

Metal then whacked them away, "Stay out of my way!"

Lightning & Fiona took a harsh landing, Mephiles then approached them, "It's best if you leave, he's lost control"

Fiona nodded, "Right, let's go Dust"

Lightning let Fiona board on her and they both flew away to safety, Mephiles looked on, "Do what you need to do Metal Sonic"

Metal was completely annihilating the place, smashing and burning everything in sight.

Rainbow tapped her chin, she had to think fast, "I know!"

She then flew very far back and once she figured she had enough distance she immediately turned around and picked up the pace, going at Mach speed towards Metal Sonic's chest.

Sonic and the others made sure to keep their distance, Tails & Bunnie shot their cannons at Metal but it was of little use, Sonic then turned around and saw Rainbow come in at impressive speed.

Soon Rainbow's speed increased to the point where she managed to hit her patent Sonic Rainboom and go right through the chest of Metal Sonic.

Sonic looked impressed, "Wow...now that was Way Beyond Past Cool, that was totally awesome"

Tails & Bunnie also looked surprised at Rainbow's speed plus her Rainboom.

Metal Sonic fell over, defeated from the Rainboom through the chest, Rainbow flew over to Sonic & the others, "How was that?"

Sonic just stated, "You're awesome Rainbow Dash"

Rainbow blushed a bit, "It was nothing, just my Sonic Rainboom"

"It was probably the coolest thing I've ever seen", Sonic said, Rainbow chuckled, "Yeah, maybe"

The two simply chuckled and stared at each other a bit, Tails then clapped his hands in front of them, "Mind doing your lovey dovey stare back home, we really should go, I found another Chaos Emerald"

Sonic & Rainbow glared at Tails, "It's not love dovey!" they each said.

"Still, let's go before this place gets worse", Tails said.

Back in Eggman's HQ, he was furious at the latest failure and lashed out at Fiona & Lightning, "You were suppose to dispose of Sonic and Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey shit happens doc, blame Metal Sonic for flipping out like he did", Fiona said.

"Yeah seriously, your robot's defective", Lightning commented.

Eggman then pressed a button and both Fiona & Lightning were caught in tubes, "Keep in mind that I can turn you both into robots at any given moment! Now due to your failures you're both gonna spend a little time in there until I can find some use for you"

Fiona banged on the glass, "You're a bastard Eggman! You can't treat us like this!"

"When I tell Sombra you're gonna get hell!" Lightning said.

"Like I'm scared of a pony, now I need to make plans, you two stay in there and don't screw anything else up"

Both Lightning & Fiona sat back very annoyed.

"I swear Eggman's gonna pay for this", Fiona said.

"This isn't working as well as it should", Lightning said.

Mephiles formed near them, "Patience...soon things should go as planned, for now get your rest...you'll need it", he then disappeared, Fiona simply scoffed, "Right, like I haven't heard that before"

Lightning nodded, "No kidding"

Back in Knothole, Sonic, along with Rainbow Dash, Bunnie & Tails, was telling Amy, Antoine, Rotor, Cream & Cheese about the most recent mission, "...And then Rainbow Dash did the Sonic Rainboom and took Metal Sonic down! She was Way Past Cool"

Rainbow chuckled, "More like 20% Cooler"

"How about 20% Past Cool?" Sonic suggested.

Rainbow tapped her head, "20% Past Cool, sounds awesome, in fact it could be our team name"

"Yeah, sounds cool with me", he then did the fist-hoof bump with Rainbow.

Tails chuckled, "That was a cool moment, but what about the moment after, the way you both looked lovingly into each other's eyes, the want for each other starting to grow, you knew there was no one else"

Sonic glared, "5...4...3..."

"2, 1, see ya!" Tails said and flew away. Sonic turned to Rainbow, "Get him"

Rainbow nodded and flew after Tails, "Hey come back here wise guy!"

Sonic grinned in satisfaction as Rainbow caught Tails and started to noogie him.

"Ah! Rainbow! That hurts!" Tails complained, but Rainbow did not let up, she had a sinister smile as she did it, Sonic did an 'ok' symbol with his hand.

Things were good, for now.

* * *

 **Perhaps Fiona & Lightning Dust should just be a duo.**


	12. Escelation of War

**What's next for Eggman?**

* * *

One week later, Sally had called a meeting to discuss the future of the planet. She was head of the meeting, while Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Silver, Blaze & Knuckles sat in the meeting room with her.

"I called you all here for one thing, we need to discuss this Eggman situation, we seem to have him backed into a corner, at this point he's only swinging, but we need to come up with a plan to really get him good"

Everyone sat around and thought, then Tails come up with an idea, "Why not just do what we always do, wait for him to release a giant robot and get him from there, he always loses his patience at the last minute, whips out some fancy machine, and then Sonic destroys it in like 2 minutes, with Rainbow Dash around it can be done in about 1 minute"

Sally nodded, "Good theory, but let's keep an eye out just in case, Eggman's been a bit more craty lately and has made some uneasy alliances"

"Thos alliances are busts though", Sonic commented, "What has Mephiles done lately? Also that duo of Lightning Dust & Fiona barely do anything either, not to mention Rainbow dealt with Metal Sonic already, I say go with Tails's idea, just let Eggman show up with his fancy robot, then we destroy it and that's it"

The others nodded in agreement, Sally cleared her throat, "I think we also need to pinpoint where he is, because let's say he does whip out the giant robot, it might risk lives, let's not just wait for that if there's a chance we can nab him beforehand"

"We could just bait him out, if we go somewhere and wait long enough, he might come after us", Sonic suggested.

"Not by yourself, and by that I don't mean just Rainbow Dash, I think it's time all of us work together on this, we're so close to beating Eggman and stopping this war, let's go in and finish the job", Sally said.

The others nodded in agreement, Sally then dismissed everyone, "Meeting adjourned!"

Everyone left the meeting room and prepared for the mission, it was gonna be a big moment for them.

Meanwhile in a random city, Fiona & Lightning Dust are sitting back and enjoying themselves in a park. This was shortly after they had mugged a few of the civilians and knocked over some stores, now they were checking their loot.

"Man it's fun pushing these creatures around, gives you that sense of dominance", Lightning said while counting some money, "Your currency is quite unique here"

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, people call it thievery, I call it survival, no one's gonna give someone like me a job, so I gotta do what I can to get ahead"

While sitting and counting, a trio arrived on the scene, "Hold it evil doers!"

Lightning and Fiona looked to see Vector the Crocidile, Espio the Chameon & Charmy Bee.

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Oh great it's those morons from Chaotix"

Lightning looked to her curiously, "Chaotix?"

"Group of wannabe detectives, these are 3 members, Vector, Espio and Charmy"

Charmy spoke up, "Hey we're not morons or wannabes, we're the best at what we do!"

"Oh I can believe that, that's one of the reasons this planet's going to hell", Fiona said.

Vector stepped up, "Why you...you'll pay for saying that!"

"Wow, so far they have really annoying voices", Lightning said.

Espio spoke next, "Regardless, it's time to pay for your crimes of robbery"

The each got into a fighting stance, though Fiona and Lightning showed no signs of intimidation. Charmy flew in first to attack but Fiona simply moved out the way and whacked Charmy down to the ground hard, taking him out the fight.

"Huh? Dammit Charmy, I'll show you how it's done!" Vector ran in to attack but Lightning rushed in and did several shots to his gut before flying up and landing a hard kick to Vector's head, taking him out the fight.

Espio sighed and rushed in to attack, though Lightning evaded and went for a kick but Espio blocked it and knocked her back with a punch.

Fiona rushed in to punch Espio but he managed to evade it and do a side kick to her abs and knock her back as well.

Fiona rubbed her abs, "Careful with him, he's a bit more capable than those other two idiots"

Espio went in to attack, doing his quick strikes to the evil duo, luckily they were able to block most of his strikes though they weren't lucky when he managed to do a split kick to hit them both at the same time. He then followed up by tossing shuriken at them, though both were able to dodge out the way in time.

"Whoa! Is this guy trying to kill us!?" Lightning asked.

"He IS a ninja", Fiona said.

Espio rushed in with a kunai and tried to stab Fiona but she was able to dodge and then kick Espio in the head, stunning him long enough for Lightning to fly in and punch him a bit before the two did a double punch to take Espio down.

Both of them took a breath, Fiona wiped her head, "He made me break a sweat"

Lightning nodded, "Great feeling, that rush of adrenaline"

Mephiles then appeared behind the two, "Are you girls having fun?"

They jumped and got into a fighting stance, only to just see Mephiles.

"Can you NOT sneak up on us like that?!" Fiona said.

"Yeah seriously, you're gonna give us a heart attack!" Lightning said.

"Did you come get what we sent you here for?" Mephiles asked.

Fiona nodded, "Yeah, yeah, we got that Chaos Emerald, and a little extra cash", Fiona tossed the White Emerald to Mephiles.

"Good, now let's go, The good Doctor will be needing this", Mephiles then got himself and the duo out of there in a flash.

Back at Knothole, Sally is checking out all the Chaos Emeralds in their possession, there's the one that Sonic & Rainbow got together, the one that they got from Shadow, and one they randomly found. Sally wasn't sure where the others were, but she knew Eggman at least had the Yellow one. That's when it hit her, "We need to find the final Emeralds"

She had rounded up the gang and explained everything, "We need to find the final emeralds, they hold the key to defeating Eggman!" Sally said.

"They always come in handy", Sonic said.

"I hear they can unleash cool power!" Rainbow said.

Sally nodded, "Indeed they can, now come on, grab those other emeralds and let's track down the last ones!"

Sally let the group of Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, Knuckles, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Knuckles, Silver & Blaze into the fields. She had her own little army by her side and was ready to deal another strike to Eggman.

Eggman, at his base, was also checking out his Emeralds, he had two that he already had, though one is unaccounted for by the Freedom Fighters, plus the one he recently got from Lightning and Fiona, then he realized one thing, "We need more Emeralds, I know Sonic and his friends have a few, we use those emeralds to find them, destroy them and find the final one and I can use them to their full potential!"

Eggman then pressed a button and rounded up his robots, with Fiona & Lightning nearby.

"My grand army, we now make our big move, to find the other Chaos Emeralds, and reign anarchy all over this world! We already have 3, Sonic & his friends have a few, we shall go out and find that last emerald, then victory is ours!"

The robots essentially cheered, Fiona & Lightning really didn't care that much, Eggman pointed to the door, "To victory!"

The robots marched off while Fiona & Lightning just followed, not caring all that much, Mephiles appeared near Eggman, "Good work Doctor, soon we shall have all we need"

On a grassy field, Sally is using the Emeralds she has to find the others, she's been getting strong readings. "There's an emerald here, I'm sure of it"

The group searched around, looking for any sign of the Emerald, there was a lot of grass and not too many trees, finding the emerald shouldn't be that tough.

Rainbow, Tails & Silver flew up to get a good look around, then Rainbow caught something, "I see something over there!" she pointed, Sonic looked that direction and went straight until he found an Emerald on a small grass patch, "Ah here we go", he picked it up and observed, "Blue...like me, awesome", he tossed the emerald a bit before calling the others, "Hey! I found the emerald! It's over-"

"Sonic watch out!" Sally shouted, Sonic looked and found himself being kicked in the head by Lightning Dust, dropping the Emerald. The others rushed to Sonic while Lightning landed and grabbed the Emerald, "Thanks for saving me the trouble"

Rainbow growled, "Lightning Dust!? What are you doing here!?"

"Same as you, looking for this emerald".

Rainbow approached her, "Give it back!"

Lightning pondered, "Hmmmm, don't think so", she then flew off while the others chased her, though soon they encountered Fiona and an army of robots behind her. Lightning approached Fiona and gave her the emerald, "Got what we came for"

Fiona grinned, "Good work Lightning", she stroked her mane a bit, "Always reliable", she then turned to the others and noticed that Sally also had some Chaos Emeralds, "The princess also has those emeralds, kill her and take them, they we'll have all seven"

Sonic approached, "Wait, you have the other 3?" Sonic asked. Fiona nodded, "That's right...no super form for you, in fact you probably won't even live to see what we have planned for this emeralds"

Lightning turned to the robots, "Destroy that hedgehog and his friends!"

The robots rushed in to attack, Sonic and his allies then ran in and destroyed the robots.

Knuckles punched a bunch, Blaze used her fire claws, Silver used his telekinesis, Bunnie blasted them with her arm cannon, Rotor used his tools to rewire a fallen robot to fight on their side. Antoine used his sword to slash all the oncoming robots. Sally kicked a bunch down, even at one point stealing on their guns and shooting at them. Tails used his twin tails to whack the robots away and tossed some dummy rings. Rainbow Dash flew in and kicked a bunch of them. Sonic used his homing attack to take them down.

"I though Eggman made these robots stronger!?" Fiona shouted.

"Unless they got stronger", Lightning said.

"Hey Tails is able to handle them, I don't but that"

"HEY!" Tails flew in to attack the two, "I'll show you my-" Fiona and Lightning each did a kick to his face to take him down.

Sally rushed to Tails, "Are you ok Tails?"

Tails nodded, "Lucky shot"

Sally glared ta Lightning and Fiona, "Why you..." she attacked them both but they double teamed her with Lighting kicking her gut, causing her to bend over, Fiona kicking her face and a dual punch to Sally to knock her back.

Sonic went in and did a few strikes to them but they managed to block the strikes for the most part until he got a good kick in on Fiona and punched her back, then turning to Lightning and delivering a few strikes to her and knocked her back.

More robots came to help but Sonic took them out with several homing shots, some robots being more endurable than others but Sonic could handle them nonetheless.

While Lighting and Fiona tried to stand, Rainbow flew in and attacked them both with strikes of her own and then kicked them back.

It was a war between The Freedom Fighters and the Robots, but in the middle of the Battlefield, Mephiles arrived from a dark puddle on the ground and revealed himself to the heroes, "Freedom Fighters..."

Sonic noticed Mephiles, "There he is, take him out!" Sonic rushed in to attack but Mephiles knocked him back. Rainbow went to attack but Mephiles knocked her back as well. "Pitiful"

The Freedom Fighters surrounded Mephiles and attacked but he released a type of Chaos energy to knock them all back.

Mephiles then started traveling through the shadows on the ground and popped out to attack Sonic but Rainbow had rammed him, opening it up for Sonic to attack. Mephiles retreated back into the shadows and tried to attack Sally but this time Knuckles ran in and did a barrage of punches. Mephiles then blasted Knuckles back and whacked away an oncoming Bunnie.

Silver & Blaze went to attack Mephiles but he managed to evade and slash them with his crystals. Tails tossed some dummy rings but they barely did damage. Mephiles went to attack Tails but Sonic rushed in and used the Chaos Emerald to boost his homing attack. Sonic then used it's power to speed around and do several hard punches and knock Mephiles back.

Mephiles stumbled a but and glared, "You try my patience"

"I do that a lot, now let's continue this", before Sonic could continue a claw grabbed the Emerald from his hand, "Hey, what gives!?" Sonic looked to see Eggman flying above now holding the Emerald, "Looking for this?"

Sonic growled, "You jerk, give that back!"

"In a moment, in the meantime", he sent a rocket toward Sally, who managed to dodge but she dropped the other emeralds.

"No! Dammit!" Sally said and went for the emeralds but Fiona & Lightning Dust tackled her down while Eggman grabbed the emerald.

"Mwahahahahaha, at least I have all 7 Chaos Emeralds!"

"Not for long!" Rainbow said and flew in to ram his pod, but Eggman managed to keep a good height away from Rainbow Dash. He then inserted the Emeralds into his pod.

"Mephiles, I need to get going, but here's a little energy to get you through this fight!" Eggman used his machine to shoot some Chaos Energy at Mephiles, increasing his power.

"Good luck", Eggman flew away while Mephiles started growing in size, "I will be the death of you"

Fiona & Lightning looked pretty surprised and a bit freaked out.

"Let's ditch this place", Fiona said and hopped on Lightning's back as the two flew off. Mephiles stared down on the Freedom Fighters, they looked a bit bothered from what they saw.

"Damn...this is gonna be tough", Sonic said.

Mephiles roared loudly, ready for a battle.

* * *

 **Major Battle coming soon**


	13. Chaos Power

**Chaos Reigns**

* * *

The Freedom Fighters stood in awe as Mephiles stood over them. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Mephiles then started laughing maniacally, "You are all about to fall by my hands! I will destroy you and contaminate this entire planet!"

Sonic stood before him, "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Rainbow Dash stood by his side, "I've seen worse than you!"

Mephiles then stabbed down with his crystal hands, but Sonic moved out the way and ran up his arm and did a homing attack on his head a few times. Mephiles swatted Sonic down and tried to stomp him but Sonic evaded.

Sally approached Rainbow Dash, "Think you can get me towards his head?" Rainbow nodded, "Sure, hop on!"

Sally hopped on Rainbow's back and flew to Mephiles's head and fired a gun she stole from Eggman's robots at him, causing him some annoyance, "How dare you!"

He tried swatting them out the sky but they were able to evade and continue their attack. Tails flew to Sonic and flew him up near Mephiles's head and did a few more homing attacks.

Down below, Blaze is tossing fire at him, Silver is using his psychogenesis to toss various rocks and robots at him, Bunnie is firing at him, and Knuckles rushed in and punched his legs.

Mephiles kicked all the Freedom Fighters down below and then focused on attacking Sonic, Tails, Rainbow Dash & Sally.

"You are but pitiful ants! I am the Superior! Die by my hands!" Mephiles shouted, sending some crystal shards at them. The heroes were able to dodge thanks to their quick reflexes but Mephiles was proving to be a tough foe to take down.

Mephiles stomped down on the others, attempting to crush them beneath his feet, but that just gave more time for Sonic & allies to attack his head.

Mephiles was only somewhat affected but not enough and managed to swat all of them out of the sky, each having a hard landing.

"With this power, I won't even need Iblis to be all powerful! And this is only a taste of the Chaos Powers, I need more!"

Fiona & Lightning looked a bit concerned, especially once Mehpiles turned his attention to them, "Where's the good Doctor!?"

Fiona & Lightning looked at each other nervously, then back to Mephiles.

"Well!?"

Fiona pointed up, "At that spaceship, preparing an attack"

"Good...now go retrieve them while I deal with these pests!" Melphiles went to attack The Freedom Fighters.

Lightning looked to Fiona, "He wants us to get those Chaos thingies from Eggman? Wasn't the plan for Eggman to use them for some cannon or something?"

Fiona shrugged, "I think that was the original plan, I don't know about you but I'm not gonna get on the bad side of this big scary bastard"

Lightning took a second to eye Mephiles and his terror, "Yeah me neither, let's go", Lightning flew Fiona up to Eggman's ship as Mephiles continued fighting.

Lightning & Fiona approached Eggman's ship and entered through his window. He was working with the Chaos Emeralds and putting them in a machine.

"Yo Egghead, Mephiles wants more chaos energy", Fiona said.

Eggman grew a bit annoyed and turned to them, "First off you address me as Dr. Eggman, and second I am using the Emeralds, I gave him enough power do deal with Sonic and his friends, I need to use the Emeralds for my own plans"

"But what do we tell Mephiles, he's not exactly the most friendly person, and we don't wanna get on his bad side", Lightning said.

"You should be more concerned about getting on MY bad side", Eggman stated. Fiona & Lightning just stood there unimpressed.

Suddenly the ship started shaking, "What's going on!?" Eggman shouted. They checked out the window and saw Mephiles rocking the ship, "Give me more Chaos!"

"Ah! What's he doing!?" Eggman shouted.

"Betraying you, like every other dangerous creature does", Fiona stated with a know-it-all attitude.

Mephiles shook the ship a bit more, so Lightning left with Fiona on her back as Mephiles slammed the ship down on the ground.

Sonic looked on, "Figures Eggman wouldn't be able to keep Mephiles under control"

Mephiles ripped the ship open; Eggman then started blasting him with some lasers, "Back off dark boy!"

Mephiles picked up Eggman and tossed him aside and grabbed the rest of the emeralds, "Yes! The Power! It is absolute!"

Sally watched on and had a glum and concerned look, "That can't be good, he's becoming stronger now! At this rate he's gonna destroy the world!"

Tails watched on, "Our only hope is to get those emeralds ourselves; Sonic can use it to go into his Super Form"

Knuckles watched on, "Great idea Tails, just one problem…how do we get those emeralds!?"

Tails tapped his chin, "We need to knock it out of his hand somehow!"

Mephiles then made it rain dark magic on The Freedom Fighters and started stomping on them in the process. "Die you insects! I am the Superior Lifeform!"

Rainbow turned to Sonic, "Think we'll be able to get in close enough?" Sonic smiled and nodded, "I know you can Dash"

Rainbow smiled and allowed Sonic on her back, "Let's go kick some ass!" she flew Sonic towards Mephiles but he dodges any attacks made against him and swatted at them. Sally grabbed more of the robot guns and shot at Mephiles to distract him. Bunnie & Tails also opened fire to distract him, but it barely worked, his power was much grander.

"Your weapons are no match for me, and your speed won't help you!" he extended his arm as a blade and sliced at Sonic & Rainbow Dash, those two barely dodging.

He then sent a barrage of shards at them, cutting them a bit and then Mephiles managed to punch them out of the sky.

"I told you, you're all foolish, now you will all-", suddenly his hand was kicked and due to the surprise, he dropped a few emeralds. He turned to see Lightning Dust glaring at him, "That's for nearly getting me and my girl killed!"

Mephiles tried to attack her but she flew out the way, his rage and focus aimed at her. Rainbow took the opportunity to knock the other emeralds out of his hands, allowing Sonic to rush in, grab them and tossed them to his allies quickly.

"No! Return my Emeralds!" he stomped down but Sonic moved away and to his friends.

"Quick Sonic, use the power to transform!" Tails said.

Sonic was about to but he had an idea, "Yo Rainbow! Mind joining me!?"

Rainbow looked confused, "Join you for what?"

"These emeralds can probably unleash your super form as well"

That caused some confusion from the others; Sally spoke first, "Sonic, would that even work? That usually only works for our people"

"Plus Rainbow's from a world of Harmony, she said that Chaos is a bad thing there, it could harm her", Tails said.

"Not all Chaos is bad, besides I think she can handle it", Sonic then grinned, "Besides, these emeralds worked for Mega Man"

Tails tapped his chin, then noticed Mephiles getting closer, "Ok fine, whatever you're gonna plan, do it now!"

Sonic and Rainbow nodded and then stood near the Emeralds as they levitated and surrounded the duo. After a few seconds, Sonic transformed into his Super Form, his blue coat turning a glowing yellow, his quills spiking upwards and his green eyes were becoming red.

For Rainbow Dash, he coat also turned glowing yellow, her mane and tail colors became darker and more yellow-ish, and her eyes also turned red and her hair spiked up.

The others were impressed, especially Tails, "Wow, it worked, Rainbow Dash looks…a bit cooler"

"You mean 20% Cooler", Rainbow said. "You're Way Past 20% Cooler", Sonic said.

Super Sonic and Super Rainbow Dash high five/hoofed each other and floated up towards Mephiles.

"This is a big fight Dash, though with our power, we can beat him in no time", Sonic said.

"Yeah, we can do it...but in case something happens, there's something I wanna show you before we go into battle, I don't want to have any last regrets", Rainbow said.

"Sure thing Dash, what is it?"

Rainbow grabbed Sonic and pulled him into a kiss, much to his surprise, he didn't expect Rainbow Dash to start making out with him, but he didn't mind honestly, he actually returned the kiss. After breaking it, Rainbow grinned, "I've been wanting to do that for a while"

Sonic chuckled nervously, "Glad you did it".

Rainbow nodded as she and Sonic flew up to Mephiles.

"Your super forms are no match for me!" he attempted to attack them but they quickly moved out the way and flew in to attack his head, knocking him back a little.

Sonic & Dash flew back and went straight for his gut and punched hard before going up for an uppercut. Mephiles stumbled back a bit and growled angrily, "How dare you!"

He sent a shard attack at them but once again they dodged out the way and started striking him various times, knocking him around.

He continued his attempts at swatting them out of the sky, but each time he failed and took more shots, causing him to get a bit dazed out.

"No!" she shook his head and had an angry stare; "I will not lose!" he flew up into the air and charged an energy ball, "I shall not lose! I shall vanquish all of you!"

The energy ball was getting bigger, Sonic & Rainbow looked concerned.

"If he fires that thing, everyone down below might die!" Sonic said.

"We can't let that happen!" Rainbow shouted, she and Sonic flew up to attack but Mephiles kicked them both down to the ground below, but they instantly flew back up and slammed another attack into the ribs of Mephiles.

Mephiles nearly dropped his blast but managed to maintain it and flew up before sending it down to Sonic & Rainbow Dash. The two watched at the energy ball came down and Mephiles let out an evil laugh.

"You will all perish! This world will perish now!"

Sonic & Rainbow Dash wouldn't back down, they simply flew against the energy ball and started pushing it back, surprising Mephiles.

"What!? That can't be possible!" Mephiles shouted.

Sonic and Rainbow pushed hard and then kicked the ball back to Mephiles, he attempted to stop it but the blast him hard, then Rainbow Dash flew back enough so she can set up a Sonic Rainboom and went through the body of Mephiles.

Sonic finished things off when he also rammed through Mephiles, causing Mephiles to spaz out and disintegrate, "No! I can't lose! I am the ultimate power of darkness!" he shouted as he faded away.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash looked to each other and did a fist-hoof bump and then flew to the ground where the other Freedom Fighters watched in awe and happiness.

"Great work Sonic! You too Rainbow! You both pulled it off and defeated Mephiles!" Sally said with glee.

Sonic grinned, "Wasn't much, just me and Dash being awesome"

Sally smiled at that, "Well it worked out at least, we won't have to worry about Mephiles", she looked to Eggman, who was nearby and summoning a robot, "But Eggman is still on our radar"

Knuckles ran at Eggman, "Get back here you jerk!"

Eggman turned to Knuckles and started shooting at him from his laser pistol, Knuckles dodged out the way but Eggman managed to climb into the robot and fired a few missiles at the group.

"You still can't defeat me!" Eggman shouted and fired at them, though Sonic & Rainbow still being in super form made this extra easy.

They both flew to the robot and destroyed it with a punch, causing Eggman to fall out, he grabbed another gun and aimed, "Stay back! I'm warning you! Stay-", Eggman suddenly got attacked by a kick from Lightning Dust, "That's for the imprisonment!"

Fiona kicked Eggman in his chest, "That's for what you did to me as a young girl!"

Eggman aimed two guns at them, but before he could fire, Sonic & Rainbow flew in and punched him and his robot far away and heard a faint sound of a crash.

"That's takes care of that", Sonic said. Soon he and Rainbow powered down and worked to fix up any damages Eggman has caused.

"I'll call to have him arrested and tried for his crimes against this planet", Sally grabbed a phone to stark talking.

For now Eggman's been dealt with, and Mephiles is no more, things are finally starting to look up a bit for Mobius.

* * *

 **One Chapter left, what happens next?**


	14. Unreachable Goal?

**What's next for Sonic & Rainbow Dash?**

* * *

Eggman had been captured and taken in by the local Authorities, The Acorn Family would have their justice against him for his crimes.

The mess caused by the destruction from Eggman & Mephiles was being cleaned up, however Fiona & Lightning Dust fled the area. They were the least of the Freedom Fighter's problems however, main point is that Mephiles is no more and Eggman's been taken down.

While Sally went to the Acorn Castle to help set up Eggman's trial, Sonic & Rainbow Dash returned to Knothole with their allies, explaining the good news to everyone.

"You did it Sonic!" Amy shouted as she hugged him, "I knew you could!"

Sonic felt a bit awkward and felt even more awkward when he saw Rainbow Dash chuckling a bit. Tails approached Amy, "Easy there, he just had a big battle, maybe just let him rest a moment?"

Amy nodded, "Right, see you later my hero", she kissed Sonic on the cheek and left, with Rainbow chuckling, "Wow Sonic, lots of fans"

Sonic looked annoyed, "Rainbow, considering that you kissed me yourself I don't see why your-"

"So you two DID kiss", Tails said with a sinister grin, "I knew you'd both hook up"

Sonic glared at Tails and then picked him up and tossed him into a garbage can filled up with repulsive garbage. This made Rainbow chuckle a bit more, Sonic then approached her, "Mind coming with me a moment?"

Rainbow nodded and followed Sonic. Both went near the lake and sat against a log. This was one of Sonic's favorite spots to chill out at, mainly since at one point rings used to form here that would give him an extra boost.

"So, what did you need Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic turned to her like a 'seriously' face, "Rainbow, you kissed me and act like nothing happened"

"I realize I kissed you, what's your point?"

"Why though? Was it heat of the moment or did you always have a thing for me?"

Rainbow scratched her head, "I can tell you it wasn't heat of the moment, I do like you, felt this way for a while, mainly after the stuff with Shadow, but I always thought you were a cool guy, I never had the guts to say anything because I enjoyed our friendship, but I knew at that point we could probably not come back, so I took a chance"

Sonic nodded, "Right, that was quite a chance, but since we made it...now what? Do we act like it never happened or...?"

Rainbow rubbed her head, "The thing is...I'm kinda nervous about having you for a boyfriend, I mean we're such great friends, I don't wanna ruin anything by being your marefrield, like if it doesn't work out, then what?"

Sonic understood the scenario here, he doesn't blame her, "I get it, so you're a little hesitant, but at least I know it's possible, truth be told I've always found you pretty attractive, so I felt kinda relieved when you kissed me so I know it's not some pipedream, but I also get your concern and I get if you don't wanna start a relationship right now"

Rainbow felt some hope, "So, you're not mad?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, but if you ever do want a relationship, just let me know, I'm more than willing to give you a fair shot"

Rainbow nodded, "Right, thanks for that, I'll tell you when I'm ready, but I should warn you, I'm not good with the mushy stuff so it might be a little hard for me"

Sonic chuckled, "I don't like that stuff either, listen, don't make a grand scheme out of it, just be honest, remember we're friends, just treat it like a friendship thing, you don't have to act differently".

Rainbow Dash smiled, "I'd like that…you're a cool guy Sonic, glad to have you as my friend", she then spoke low, "One day a little more than that".

Sonic heard part of what she said but knew not to press it, he won't rush her into anything. He then stood up, "How about a little speed exercises?"

Rainbow grinned, "I like how you think Sonic".

The two sped off to have a small race around Knothole.

Meanwhile Lightning is attempting to contact King Sombra, "Hey, King Sombra, it's me, Lightning Dust, you there!?"

Fiona looked around, "I don't think he's gonna hear you Lightning, I mean would he really come just because you randomly said-", some dark energy started to gather, shutting Fioan up, "Nevermind".

Sombra's voice was heard, "What is it Lightning, this better be good news".

Lightning gulped, "And if it's not?" she nervously chuckled. Sombra sounded displeased, "What happened!?"

"Um…Mephiles screwed things up big time and…things sorta went to hell", Lightning Dust said. Sombra growled, "So Rainbow Dash still lives? What of Mephiles and Eggman!?"

"Mephiles is history, gone, vanished, and Eggman's been arrested so…yeah", Lightning said.

"Hey in Lightning's defense, things would have gone well if Mephiles didn't screw up like he did", Fiona argued.

Sombra growled a bit, "My patience runs low, I want Rainbow Dash vanquished!"

"Gonna be hard, she's got her friend Sonic the Hedgehog helping her", Lightning said.

"Then vanquish him too! Vanquish all in your way, until Rainbow Dash is vanquished, you will not be returning back to Equestria!"

Lightning groaned, "You can't be serious!"

"My word is final".

Lightnign groaned, "Fine, but once she's out of the way I hope you give me what I wanted".

"If you want your status as Captain of my personal Wonderbolts army, then do as I command!" Sombra's presence left, Lightning groaned, "It's very frustrating working with him sometimes".

"Sounds like it", Fiona added. Lightning tapped her head, "Now what? Who else hates Sonic?"

"Instead of finding someone new, we could…wait I don't want to work with Eggman anymore, he's a jackass", Fiona said.

"Right, let's think of someone else, like maybe get your team out of jail and…uh someone's coming", Lightning pointed to an oncoming green hedgehog with sunglasses & a leather jacket.

"Oh great, him", Fiona said. The hedgehog grinned, "Sup Fi, miss me?"

Lightning looked to Fiona, "Who's that?"

Fiona glared, "My ex-boyfriend, Scourge".

Lightning looked to him, "He looks like Sonic, except green".

"He's Sonic's evil double, not sure if I told you that story of the anti-Mobians though".

Scourge grinned evilly, "Looks like you've had troubles with Sonic lately, perhaps I can help".

"Why do you want to help us?" Fiona asked.

"Hey I could use a team, especially one of very attractive ladies like yourselves", he raised his eyebrows.

Lightning looked disgusted, "In your dreams". Fiona nodded, "Seriously, you wanna help, fine, but don't try anything stupid".

Scourge shruhhed, "Whatever you say, now let's make some plans".

Back in Knothole, Sonic, Sally, Tails & Rainbow are sitting by, waiting for Silver & Blaze to finish up his search for Equestria, they was close to finding something.

"I can sense some strange magic, I feel it getting closer", Blaze explained. Silver nodded, "If things go well, Rainbow Dash should be home in no time".

Rainbow turned to Sonic, "I'm really gonna miss you when I get back home, though first thing's first, I gotta help bring down King Sombra, he's caused a lot of distress for my home world, soon it's payback time", Rainbow said.

"You won't be doing it alone, I'm gonna be by your side, we'll both defeat King Sombra together", Sonic said.

Rainbow shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that Sonic, it's too dangerous".

"Hey you helped us stop the villains here, the least we could do is return the favor, besides I'm pretty eager to see your world and face this guy, should be awesome".

Rainbow smiled at Sonic's attitude, he knows what Loyalty is all about, something she could respect, "I guess having you around would be beneficial, besides the ponies of Equestria deserve to see your awesome attitude".

Sonic grinned and did a thumbs up. The two then did their fist-hoof bump while Silver & Blaze continued to search.

"I almost have it", Blaze said, she used her Sol Magic to bring up a portal, though before it could fully open, some dark magic knocked Blaze back and the Portal closed up again as an evil laugh was heard.

"You won't be returning Rainbow Dash, Equestria is mine for the taking, and I won't let you stand in my way, I will vanquish you one way other another".

Rainbow growled, "King Sombra..."

Sonic looked around as the voice spoke, "Hey pal, if you think you're gonna get away with this, you have another thing coming", he warned.

"Puny hedgehog, I am no Mephiles, my power is beyond yours, but since you choose to get in my way, I shall see to it that you too fall", Sombra warned.

Sonic grinned, "We'll see about that, one way or another we'll get Rainbow Dash home, and I'm gonna join her, and together we're gonna end your evil reign".

Sombra's voice started to fade, "Such hallucinations..."

Sombra was gone, Rainbow slammed her hoof down, "Damn Sombra...how will I get home? My friends must be so worried".

sonic patted her back, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, besides you're more than welcome to stay here".

Sally nodded, "We're here for you Rainbow Dash". Tails approached her with a friendly smile, "We'll get you home in no time".

Rainbow nodded, she was pretty bummed she couldn't go home, but at least she's gonna be with some friends along the way, "Sounds good to me".

Sonic gestured to Rainbow, "Come on, I'll take you somewhere to relax, get your mind off of things".

The two sped away together, while Rainbow didn't know how long it would be before she got home, one thing was for sure, she could always count on Sonic, and he could always count on her. Soon the day will come when they speed into Equestria, and take the land back by force.

Rainbow and Sonic have always fought for their friends and their worlds, and that won't change anytime soon.


End file.
